Alive With the Glory of Love
by KittyCasMeow
Summary: Dean Winchester, Bounty Hunter, is home in Kansas for his brother's wedding which means meeting his brother's future in laws! Enter Castiel who by day is GQ's number one Bachelor, CEO of the Novak Industries and by night is the secret former lead singer of Perdition. AU and I'm terrible at summaries! Destiel with just a side of Sabriel. Rating T potential M in later chapts
1. Enter Dean Winchester

_Author's Note: Everything I'm writing is currently under revision, and I've been struggling with some writers block, but I'm coming back! I promise! 3-6-2018_

 **Alive With the Glory of Love**

 **Enter Dean Winchester**

 _This is our corner of the world, where we can come to be ignored.  
This is our point where we return.  
This is where I came from.  
This is where I came from. _

Dean was driving down the highway with his windows down, letting the morning autumn Kansas air envelope him. He ran a hand through his hair as he started winding down familiar streets. He let the lyrics wash over him. Sure, he loved his AC/DC and his Metallica more than anything, but ever since Sam introduced him to Perdition three years ago, he couldn't help but grudgingly admit that they easily became one of his favorite groups.

 _Remember way back when? This place seemed bigger to me.  
Learned how to play guitar, and made my mom watch me.  
We always knew back then, just where I'd be right now.  
We never questioned it, was more like when and how._

He gripped tightly on the steering wheel of the black 1967 Chevy Impala. It had been six years since he'd been back here. He was twenty-two then. At the time he swore he'd never be back. _Too many memories…_ He let out a puff of air. Of course, when your little brother calls you to tell you he's marrying the man of his dreams, you gotta set all your own shit aside and bring your ass back home.

 _That was then, this is now.  
You can't run before you go learn how, and you won't._

He saw Bobby's old house and scrap yard loom into view and he started to feel increasingly nervous. Sure, he'd phoned ahead and let the old man know he'd be back in town, but six years was a long time to be away. He pulled down the dirt driveway and nervously threw the Impala into park.

 _This is our corner of the world, where we can come to be ignored.  
This is our point where we return.  
This is wher-_

He turned the ignition off and placed his hands tightly back on the steering wheel. _Okay. This is it. Now or never._ He took one last breath to brace himself and stepped out of the car, his boots crunching on the dirt beneath him. He shoved the keys into his pocket and started for the small white house thinking about what to say. His foot was hardly on the first step when the front door and screen both swung open. His heart leapt to his throat.

"Dean Winchester. As I live and breathe." Bobby was standing in the doorway. His dirty blue baseball cap pulled down low, just above his eyes. He was wearing the same old multicolored flannel, greasy pair of jeans, and a pair of old work boots. "Get your ass up here ya, idjit!"

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and trotted up the steps and into Bobby's outstretched arms. The old man patted him roughly on the head before pushing away from him. "It's good to see you again, Bobby."

The old man stepped aside and held out his arm. "Come inside son!"

Dean walked into the old home following the familiar path into the kitchen. He sat down at the table taking in the linoleum floor and cheap wallpaper that gave the old house its homey vibe. He leaned back in his chair stretching his limbs from the long drive. "You want a beer, Dean?" Bobby peered over at him from the fridge which Dean returned with a 'well duh' glare. "Ah! You're right. Stupid question." He grabbed two beers and sat at the table across from Dean, sliding the bottle towards him. Each of them placed the bottle caps on the edge of the table and smacked down at the neck to open them.

They took a long drag of beer before Dean spoke. "So, how's married life Bobby? You and Ellen have been married for two years, now right?"

Bobby took another swig of his beer. "Yeaup! Two whole years. It's just the two of us now that Jo is in college at Florida University." He chortled good naturedly. "How's the Bounty Hunter life, son?"

Dean laughed. "I've got a few new scars, but it's been pretty great. I spent the last six months on the west coast, so it feels good to be back." He took another drink. "I'll be moving into Sammy's old apartment this weekend since him and Gabe got a place."

Bobby tried to hide his surprise. "You're moving in?"

Dean smacked his lips. "Yup. Signed a yearlong lease and everything!"

The old mechanic raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd stay!" He grinned. "Does that mean I can expectcha at the shop on Monday?"

Dean ran the bottom of the bottle in circles on the table. Sure, he had plenty of money saved up from Private Investigative work and Bounty Hunting, but the truth was having a stable job for the next year would be kind of nice. "Is-is that alright?" He looked up at Bobby.

The old man stood up and reached out clasping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Of course, it is son! You're the best mechanic that has ever been in my shop. You always have a job with me." He walked over to the fridge grabbing two more beers and closing it with his foot. "You know the shop hasn't changed too much! Although we did hire a new kid." He sat down at the table and slid Dean his second beer. "Name's Garth. Sweet kid. 22, newlywed." He held up his beer. "Bit of a hugger that one, so watch out!"

Dean downed the rest of his beer and used the old table to open his second one. "And how about Ash? He still at MIT?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, he graduated. He bartends at Ellen's place and he'll be starting a new job in a couple o' weeks at some big corporation opening up in Kansas City."

Dean took a swig of beer. "You don't say?" He glanced over at Bobby's clock. "Hey Bobby, where's Sammy at? I was kind of thinking of surprising him."

He chuckled lightly. "It's barely 9AM on a Friday. Where do you think he is, idjit?"

Dean finished off his beer and stood to his feet. "Of course, stupid question." He waved his hand dismissively. "I better go see him Bobby. He's got the key to my new place and I'd like to throw all my stuff in it."

Bobby stood to his feet and grabbed the empty bottles. "Do you even have stuff to throw in your place?"

Dean chuckled. "A couple of boxes and a duffle bag with clothes. Living on the road has made me travel light." He opened the front door. "Tell Ellen I said hey Bobby! I'll come by and visit again soon!"

Bobby followed him to the door. "Don't be a stranger now, and don't forget: Monday morning 9AM sharp Winchester!"

Dean gave him a light salute. "Sure thing, boss!" He climbed back into the Impala and revved up the engine, the music blaring into life.

 _-where I came from.  
This is what made us who we became.  
Where they know me, not just my name.  
There's not another place the same.  
This is where I came from.  
This is where I came from._

Maybe being back in Kansas wouldn't be so bad. He rolled down the windows swinging his arm over the side of the Impala. He inhaled deeply.

He was home.


	2. GQ's Man of the Year

_Author's Note: Still on the path of revisions. Working as fast as I can 3-7-2018_

 **GQ's Man of the Year**

"So, what do you think Samsquatch? Think you're ready to meet the rest of my siblings?" Gabriel was leaning on the diner smiling as innocently as he could at his fiancé. "They're just fantastic!" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sam sipped his coffee in his special moose mug that Gabriel insisted he use each time he was in the diner. He gave Gabriel a piercing look. "Come on, Gabe. You know that I'm nervous."

The diner owner stood up straight. "Don't worry about it Sammy, they'll love you."

Sam groaned and laid the side of his face on the counter. "How many siblings do you have again?" He muttered against the cold surface.

Gabriel tilted his head wondering how many times they were going to have to go through this. "Five brothers." Sam groaned again. "They're all harmless." He crinkled his nose thoughtfully. "Well… _mostly._ " His fiancé looked up at him pathetically, the diner door ringing in the background. "Besides, no one is scarier than _your_ brother." He bent down and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Aw come on guys! That's disgusting!"

Sam swiveled around on his stool and Gabriel looked up. "Dean-O! Long time no see!"

"Dean!"

The younger Winchester leapt off the stool and rushed into his brother halfway enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. Dean patted his younger brother's back lightly. "Alright, alright Sammy. Enough with the chick flick moment."

Sam pulled away and smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited! You weren't supposed to come in until tomorrow! What changed?" He eagerly ushered Dean into a stool and sat down at the one beside it.

He shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you!"

Gabriel smiled at him. "Well we are definitely surprised! Can I get you anything?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You got any pie?"

The diner owner chortled. "Actually, that's the one thing on the menu I don't have."

Dean's mouth dropped. " _What._ No pie?!" He looked at Sammy disbelievingly.

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "Nope. I'm actually really terrible at making pie." He winked. "It's my only food weakness."

The older Winchester shook his head. "Unbelievable. Just get me a coffee and your biggest breakfast!" He waved his hand shooing him away. Gabriel rolled his eyes and obliged heading into the kitchen. Dean looked over at Sam. "No pie, Sam? Really?" He growled. "Didn't he graduate from a super fancy culinary school?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, he did, but he really hates making pie. Says he can't make it like his brother can." He shrugged and beamed at his older brother. "Dean, I can't believe you're here!"

Dean rolled his eyes. " _I_ can't believe you're getting married. Especially to that tiny guy back there." He gestured to the kitchen. Sam opened his mouth to protest and he stopped him. "I know, I know. You love him." He scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. "So, you met the in laws yet? I know you were nervous about it."

Sam rubbed his face in his hands before speaking. "Not all of them. I know Michael, he works at Archangel Law Firm with me." Sam took a drink of his forgotten coffee. "He's got a wife, Anna, she's our wedding planner and two kids, Uriel and Emanuel. He's one of the twins."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows doing his best to try and remember this. "And the other twin is…?" He trailed.

"Lucifer."

The older Winchester shook his head as Gabriel returned with a cup of coffee. "I can't believe your parents named their kid Lucifer." He glanced up at the diner owner. He took out three sugars and four creamers and dumped them all in his mug.

Gabriel shrugged. "We all are. Our parents were big on religion when we were young." He rolled his eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "If your parents are so religious, how do they feel about you marrying a man?"

"Dean!" Sam chided.

Gabriel held a hand up to Sam. "It's fine. It's a valid question Moose." An employee appeared setting a plate full of food down in front of Dean. "Well, our mom died when Cassie and I were still in Highschool and dad's pretty much married to his work now." He shrugged. "Plus, Lucifer, Raphael and Michael all married women so at this point I don't think it matters to him anymore."

Dean shrugged taking his first bite into bacon. He moaned. "Augh, Gabe. This is amazing."

Gabriel wiggled his eyes suggestively. "So _interesting_ hearing that out of your mouth. 'So used to hearing it out of Sammy's-,"

"Gabe!" Sam hushed him turning scarlet.

"Come on man! Don't make me lose my appetite."

The diner door jingled again, and Gabe looked up excitedly. "Oh Anna!" He pulled his apron off. "Come on, Sam. She needs us to pick a venue and a date."

"Aye!" Dean called at them with a mouthful of food. "What am I supposed to do while you guys do boring wedding stuff?!"

Gabe reached underneath the counter and tossed a GQ magazine in front of Dean. "There. Read. It'll take like thirty minutes."

Sam gave him an apologetic look before following excitedly behind his fiancé. Dean rolled his eyes shoveling up a fork full of scrambled eggs. He looked down at the cover. **GQ** was plastered on the back with big bold blue letters. A man in a light gray suit with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie smoldered up at him. Dean couldn't help but notice the black disheveled hair, the stubble that glittered across his strong jawline and around his pale chapped lips… but what got him the most were those piercing blue eyes. Dean dropped his fork, feeling his heart flutter. It was like they were reaching out of the cover and straight into his soul. He shuddered and instead turned his attention to the headline.

 _Man of the Year:_ **Castiel Novak**

 _An interview with the world's most eligible billionaire bachelor, 25-year-old Castiel Novak.  
Problem Solver. Go Getter. Risk Taker. Relentless. _

_How to get fit and stay sharp.  
The best jackets to buy this fall.  
10 ways to get a better shave. _

_Castiel Novak…_ Dean pulled his gaze away and back to his breakfast. Whoever he was, Dean definitely didn't think he had the most incredible blue eyes he'd ever seen.

 **-[]-**

Dean had been back in Lawrence Kansas for nearly two weeks. Sammy's old apartment, although small, was much bigger than the motels he was used to staying at. It was a single bedroom and bathroom apartment, with high ceilings, a big living room, a small dining area, and a tight kitchen. The floors were a dark hardwood and the countertops in both the kitchen and the bathroom were some type of granite and the rent was cheap, so Dean really couldn't complain.

Sam had handed him the keys reassuring him, "You only share one wall with a neighbor and underneath you is a single car garage." Privacy meant a lot to Dean, so he was grateful that he only had one neighbor to deal with – which turned out to be Benny, the owner of club Purgatory.

He had met the three oldest of Gabriel's brothers. Raphael (the oldest at 38), he learned was married to a woman named Naomi, was visiting to help start up the big corporation in Kansas City. Michael and Lucifer (34 years old), were twins, both lawyers, both married and both had kids. Michael worked at the Archangel Law Firm with Sam in Kansas City and Lucifer worked in their New York branch.

So, three weeks into living in Kansas, Dean had gotten into a routine. Three times a week he went to _Angel's Landing_ , Gabriel's diner to have breakfast with his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. It was a Friday morning September 12th (exactly 8 months before the wedding) at 7:30AM when it happened.

Gabriel had slid Dean his coffee like always and followed up with a piece of pecan pie on a small plate. Dean's head snapped up. "What's this?"

His future brother in law wiggled his eyebrows excitedly. "Look alive, Dean-O! That is about to be the best piece of pie you've ever had in your life."

The mechanic raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Is it now? I thought you didn't make pie?"

Before Gabriel could respond, the kitchen door swung open. A medium sized man with blonde hair, a black V neck, and ripped jeans sauntered out holding a small plate with his own piece of pie. "That's because Gabriel didn't make it." His voice held a thick English accent. "Cassie dearest, did." He took a bite and hummed thoughtfully. He placed his slice on the counter top and dusted his hands off his jeans holding out a hand to Dean. "Balthazar. Gabe's older brother."

The older Winchester shook his hand. "Dean."

Balthazar turned over to Sam. "Sammy love, it's wonderful to see you again."

Sam smiled with his own piece of pie. "It's good to see you too Balthazar." He took a bite and gestured to the English man with his fork. "Balthazar here owns Heaven's Door Records."

Dean swallowed his bite of pie. "No kidding, huh? Are you the one who signed Perdition?"

Balthazar held his hands up, one with a fork the other with his small plate, "The one and only." He answered triumphantly.

Dean shoveled another piece of pie in his mouth. "Augh. Jesus, Gabe. I might need to marry this pie."

Gabriel chuckled. "Just marry Cassie." He teased. He looked over at Balthazar. "Where is our dearest youngest brother?"

Balthazar smiled mischievously. "If I had to venture a guess, I would say he's at the office."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow skeptically and glanced down at his watch. "When did he make this? It's only like 8AM…"

Balthazar let out a maniacal laugh. "It's a long story."


	3. Pies & Vintage Cars

_Author's Note: Revisions have been made 3-12-2018_

 **Pies & Vintage Cars**

It was 8AM on the first Monday morning of October and Dean found himself sitting at Angel's Landing as usual. The auto repair shop had been slow, so Bobby agreed to letting him come in a little later than usual today. He was sipping his coffee waiting for his usual breakfast platter when Sam cleared his throat tentatively beside him. Dean set his mug down and faced his brother. "Sammy?" He offered.

Sam bit his lip hesitantly. "You're coming to dinner still, Friday right?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course, I am!" Becky, one of Gabriel's waitresses set Dean's usual in front of him. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably and gave her a light thank you when she set down his egg whites and toast. Dean shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Sammy, what's going on? Why are you so nervous?"

His little brother gave him a pleading look that Dean was all too familiar with – his 'please Dean can I stay up just a little bit later' puppy dog eyes. "It's just-Gabriel's family is… _different._ And I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or make them uncomfortable- and well Dean you're the only family I got, besides Bobby… and I just don't want-"

Dean swallowed his bite of food and reached out grasping his brother's shoulder firmly. "Sammy. It's fine. I'll be on my best behavior I promise."

Sam poked at his eggs. "Well, it's not just you I'm worried about. There's some stuff I haven't told you about Gabe's family…"

Before Dean could question anything, else Gabriel sauntered into the dining area from the kitchen. His brows were furrowed, and he shot an angry glare at the room he had left. Sam reached out and lightly grasped Gabriel's wrist. "Hey Gabe, everything okay?"

The shorter man gave the kitchen one last glare and turned his hard look to Sam. "They changed the locks on me!"

Sam retreated his hand. "What?"

"Cassie and Balthazar changed the locks to my old flat!"

Sam relaxed and let out a light chuckle. "What did you expect? They probably didn't want you barging in all the time!" He took a bite of his egg whites and beamed up at his trickster fiancée.

Gabriel pouted. "Still. Gift them with a place to live and what do I get in return?" He threw a hand over his chest dramatically. "Kicked out." He sighed. "I gave them a beautiful flat too…" He reminisced. Above the diner was a large two bedroom flat with a single bathroom complete with a kitchen. Gabriel had taken the time to add all new appliances, update the floors and the countertops as well as add in a nice balcony attached to the master bedroom that overlooked the plains of Kansas. It was an incredible site in the early morning and Gabe was thankful the beautiful country home that him and Sam had bought had similar views. There were two sets of stairs leading up the flat, the first and most used staircase led straight from the living quarters into the dining area directly behind the main counter, the second and less used set led from the back of the flat to the kitchen.

Sam shot him a reproachful look. "Why are you pouting over an old flat when we have a beautiful country home now?"

Gabriel smiled sweetly. "You're right Samsquatch!" He leaned over the counter and gave him a light kiss. Dean let out a disgusted noise and continued eating his food.

"Hey, speaking of your family, did your brother make pies again?" He asked hopefully.

Gabriel chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud thud above them, a door slam, followed by footsteps rushing down the stairs behind Gabriel. Balthazar was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a wild look in his eyes. It was clear that he had slept in the clothes he had on the night before. His pink button up was halfway undone, a black blazer falling off his right shoulder, his light jeans loose, his hair disheveled in different directions, gel clinging to one side of his head while the other was gone of it all together… He was clutching a giant iphone, a smudge of neon paint smeared across his face and his eyes fell to Gabriel excitedly. "Gabe-y love," He said breathlessly. He could hardly contain the excited giggles spilling out of his mouth. "Gabe-," He rushed to his younger brother's side.

"Balthazar." Gabriel grasped his shoulders stabilizing him. "Calm down. What's going on?" Balthazar broke out into a fit of laughter. "Balth," Gabe looked at him pointedly. "Are you still drunk from last night?"

Balthazar calmed his laughter. "No-," He hesitated briefly. "Well probably just a little bit. It's just-it's Cassie." He laughed again.

Gabriel looked at him skeptically. "Did he" He raised his eyebrows. "Did he go out drinking with you _again?_ " Balthazar nodded enthusiastically. The younger brother looked at him disbelievingly. "What?!" No way!" He threw his hand on his forehead and groaned jealously. "How did you get him to _do_ that? I've been trying to get him hammered for years! I can count on one hand the amount of times Cassie has gotten drunk and _you_ manage to get him twice in one weekend!"

Balthazar giggled clutching onto Gabriel's forearms for support. "But Gabe, Gabe, he got completely and utterly _drunk_! You know Cassie's one rule when we let him drink?"

Gabe shrugged. "Yeah, don't let him say yes to anything." He held out his hand counting off the different forms of saying 'yes', "Don't let him say yes, don't let him sign anything and don't agree with him." Balthazar nodded encouragingly circling his hand in the air waiting for Gabriel to catch on. "Oh," Realization dawned on the diner owner… and then-, " **OH!** " He narrowed his eyes at Balthazar. "You _didn't?"_ He gasped.

Balthazar smirked. "I did." He pulled up the sleeve on his blazer and turned his back on the Winchester brothers to obscure their view. He pulled out a manila envelope, reaching inside for a small stack of stapled papers. Dean and Sam sat up straight to try and peer over their shoulders.

"Oh my god."

Balthazar nodded. "Yup, and it's there in writing. And that's his signature."

"No way…" Gabriel gasped.

Balthazar shoved the manila envelope back into his blazer. "That's not even the best part." He gestured for Gabriel to step farther away from the Winchester brothers and held up his phone, again making sure to hide the screen. Music was playing faintly, and Dean was aware that a man was singing… what sounded like a-

Gabriel laughed. "Is that a Katy Perry song? Oh Cassie, even _I've_ never done anything that gay…"

Balthazar laughed as well. "I know!" He declared triumphantly. They watched whatever was on Balthazar's screen for the next three minutes. Dean took this moment to look over at Sam shooting him a questioning look. Sam just shrugged. "And look-look-," Balthazar caught their attention again by reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a battered folded up napkin. "He did all of them." He pointed to a section of the napkin. "Except that one." He shot Gabriel a smug look. " _I_ did that one!"

He replaced the napkin back into his pocket and the two of them walked closer to the counter. Gabriel grabbed his cup of untouched coffee and handed it to Balthazar. "I don't know how you expect him to react about the contract Balthy." He turned away pouring himself a fresh cup of a coffee from the pot.

Balthazar laughed haughtily and added some extra creamer to his drink. "I think I've got enough blackmail on my phone to make him keep his word." Sam and Dean were staring at the two of them brimming with questions. Before either of them could squeeze a word in Balthazar glanced down at his watch and squealed. "Oh! This is the best part Gabe-y." He rushed behind his brother, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him to face the kitchen door. He hid behind him holding tightly onto his arms.

Gabriel swallowed nervously. "ZarZar you didn't-,"

Balthazar chuckled darkly. "I did. 3…2…1…"

An alarm sounded loudly upstairs and although it was muffled, Dean could only assume it was an alarm clock on full blast. There was a loud thud, the sound of something struggling on the floor for several minutes before the noise subsided. There were heavy footsteps and a loud door slam. The sound of running water could be heard and then stopped abruptly. Everyone in the diner had their necks craned upwards, alert of all the sound. There was another round of heavy footsteps and Dean was suddenly aware that they were growing louder. A door in the back kitchen was thrown open followed by a loud gravelly voice. " **Baaalthazaaar!"**

Balthazar and Gabriel broke out into a fit of laughter. Gabriel clutched his sides and shot his brother a worried glance. "Aren't you worried about what he might do to you?"

Balthazar shook his head and waved his hand nonchalantly. "He won't come out. I stashed all his jackets and sweatshirts in the freezer in the middle of the night."

" **Balthazar!** Get in here **now**!" Dean felt himself shiver slightly at the voice. It was loud, commanding and… _intimidating…_ Dean couldn't help but find it… sexy? He shook his head. " **Balthazar!** "

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed again. "Cassie Darling, why don't you come out here?" Balthazar cooed.

Dean swore he heard the man in the kitchen growl. "You know very well Balthazar that I _can't!_ Now, Get. In. Here." He demanded.

"No!" Balthazar taunted childishly. Gabriel and he were still clutching tightly to each other laughing wildly.

There was clatter in the kitchen. The two brothers glanced at each other doubtfully, peering cautiously at the kitchen door. Gabriel raised to his tippy toes to try and see through the small window. "Fine!" The voice drawled from the kitchen. "I guess you guys don't really want the pie I made last night…" There was more clatter and Dean's eyes widened.

He growled at Gabriel. "One of you better get your ass in there! I live for that pie!"

Balthazar and Gabriel scrambled over each other and bolted for the kitchen door, it swung dramatically behind them. "Cassie…" Gabriel's voice was pleading. "Cassie dearest little brother, put down the pie." Dean and Sam peered curiously at the door, waiting apprehensively. "Cassie." Gabriel's voice was firmer. "Put. Down. The. Pie."

It was completely silent. Dean was waiting anxiously until Balthazar broke the silence. "Little brother, please can you-," He squealed suddenly and there were several crashes in the kitchen. "Cassie wait-aaaaahhh!"

"No, no no! Cassie please! Don't-ahhhhhh!"

"The pie! Not the pie! We're sor-"

There were more crashes, then the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs, ending with a door slam. The diner was silent, except the faint music playing in the background. Dean glanced around and noticed everyone gazing expectantly at the kitchen door. He heard the door swing open and he looked back. Balthazar and Gabriel entered the dining area as casually as they could. Each of them was covered in flour. Gabriel had what was clearly maple syrup stuck in his hair and Balthazar had a large smudge of whipped cream across his face. Dean's eyes widened. They were each also covered in apple pie filling. There was a loud squish as a piece of pie crust slid off Balthazar's blazer and onto the floor.

Dean blanched. "The pie?"

Gabriel nodded solemnly. "The pie."

Dean couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter and soon the entire diner followed.

 **-[]-**

It was a little after lunch. Dean was by himself in the garage underneath an old Chevy pick-up truck. He smiled to himself. Chevys were something he was familiar with. He was humming lightly to one of his favorite Perdition songs.

 _Whoa uh oh, Whoa uh oh.  
I sold my soul to the open road.  
I live my life alone_

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been home for a month and he was getting into the full swing of things. He wasn't surprised to find that most of his part of Kansas hadn't changed. Except of course for the big corporate tower sitting in the center of Kansas City and although that didn't bother Dean, the suits that it brought with it were a bit annoying.

 _You won't find me in the same spot.  
Believe me, I could never stop.  
My life's turned upside down. _

If he was honest, he was missing being on the road, but he continued to remind himself that this – this was for Sammy. He rolled out from under the car and pushed himself up on his feet wiping his hands off on the closest towel.

 _Meet me out by the train tracks.  
I'm leaving and not coming back.  
You're right and I was wrong.  
This town will be the downfall of us all. _

"Dean!" He looked up and found a very amused Garth standing in the doorway. "You gotta come see this car, man." He chuckled. "And this _guy._ "

Dean raised an eyebrow. Garth was social and found just about everything in the world interesting, but his enthusiasm reminded him a lot of Sammy when he was a kid, so he was always happy to entertain him. "Yeah? What's the deal? Another suit?"

Garth chuckled again. "Something like that." He disappeared behind the door and back to the main offices. Dean tossed his greasy towel on the toolbox, turned off the stereo and followed. There was a guy around the same height as Dean leaning over Bobby's desk. He had one elbow on the desk, his hand supporting his slightly lifeless head. He was wearing a baggy gray hoodie, but his black jeans seemed to hug him in all the right places and Dean felt his stomach turn. The guy at the desk shoved his free hand in his pocket and turned his body slightly. Even though his baggy gray hoodie was pulled up over his head, he still wore a black knitted beanie and a pair of Ray Bans. Dean raised his eyebrows. What kind of douchebag wore sunglasses inside?

Bobby's voice broke him out of his trance. "You didn't catch any of that did ya, ya idjit!"

The guy straightened up at the insult and cleared his throat. "Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Singer." Dean could almost hear the low rumbling voice in his chest. Where had he heard that guy before? He ran a hand over his head, pulling off his hoodie in the process and Dean couldn't help but wonder if the guy was used to running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I'm going to be forward with you. I am absolutely terrible with vehicles." He leaned forward very seriously. "Please, tell me you can fix it."

Bobby gave the man a reproachful glare. "I should confiscate that vehicle from you son." He handed over a clipboard with some paperwork. "Treating a beauty like her with such disrespect." He chided.

The guy looked up from the clipboard. "My car is a male." He answered very seriously.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Either way, ya idjit! I'll get it done. I've got a lot of cars ahead of ya. You think you could wait a day?"

The guy nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Mr. Singer."

Bobby waved his hand absentmindedly. "Call me by first name kid."

He ooked up again. "Thank you er…" Dean saw him glance at the name on the form. "Robert."

Bobby threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. When he spotted Dean, he called out to him. "Dean, follow me." He smirked at him. "I've got a special project for ya."

There was a clatter as the clipboard hit the floor. The stranger scrambled to pick it up and pulled his hoodie back over his head turning away from Dean. He shuffled in his converse uncomfortably and sat at the nearest chair slouching over the clipboard. Dean shrugged and followed Bobby to the main garage.

Dean blanched at the site of it. Sitting in Bobby's garage was a beautifully conditioned steel blue 1969 Ford Mustang. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and wondered if it was possible to be in love with two cars. He was suddenly aware of the giant white angel wings painted on either side of the car. He stepped forward and rubbed at the paint and it crumbled at his fingertips. "What happened to it?" He narrowed his eyes at Bobby. "What's wrong with it?"

Bobby shrugged. "Besides it needing an oil change, tire rotation and the obvious wash." Dean looked at him for some sort of explanation but Bobby shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me what was up with the paint job, but from the way he was actin' today, I'd say he'd had quite the night." He walked over to the car and opened the door to the driver's seat. "But from what he was describing, I'd say it's something to do with the clutch. Said he had to drive it here from New York."

Dean ran his hands gently over the side of the car. "It's a beauty alright."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, odd guy that one." He gestured his thumb back to the office. "But he seems to love his car as much as you love yours, told him you could have it done by tomorrah."

Dean nodded. "Definitely. Bobby, I'll be back." He jogged inside looking around the waiting room. The guy was gone. He looked over at Garth who was filing paperwork into the cabinet. "Hey Garth, where did that guy go?"

He beamed excitedly. "He was interesting right? And that car!" He let out a low whistle. "Thing's incredible." Dean waited expectantly, and Garth jumped. "Oh right! He left. Said he had to get back to work, but his assistant would be by to pick it up tomorrow!"

"Oh." Dean was slightly disappointed. He wanted to meet this mystery guy who owned the 1969 Ford Mustang and sure as hell wanted to know what those wings painted on the side were about. Oh well, if the guy lived in town, Dean would see him again. You could hide a car like that about as well as you could hide his Impala.

He went back to the other garage, flipped on the stereo and opened the hood to a silver Prius.

 _This town will be the downfall of us all._


	4. Enter Castiel Novak

_Author's Note: Revision on 3-24-2018_

 **Enter Castiel Novak**

Suits.

Castiel hated suits and nine out of ten times he hated the man that was wearing the suit. He stood in his modern office and stared into the mirror. Today he was wearing a deep navy suit, with a white button up and a maroon tie. He straightened out his tie, adjusted his cuff links and shook out the sleeves.

Suits. Always suits.

He fitted his smart watch on his left arm and returned to his desk. He started thumbing through the file. Raphael insisted they meet with a… Zachariah Adler of Meta Angel… whatever the hell that was. He flipped to the next page. Zachariah seemed to be their CEO. Judging by their file, they were looking for consultant work… as well as a future partnership. Castiel frowned and thumbed to the next page. They didn't even seem to have half as many companies as Novak Industries…

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. **1:57PM**. He inwardly groaned. It was hard to believe he had just pulled into Lawrence Kansas at 10AM that morning. Just enough time to drop his stuff off and head straight to the office. He'd have time to unpack later… Perhaps he could convince Gabriel to take Balthazar out tonight and give him peace and quiet his first night there…

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." He responded gruffly.

"Mr. Novak?"

He looked up. "Ah, Miss Bradbury. What can I do for you?"

She smiled brightly. "They're ready for you in conference room A."

He nodded. "Thank you." She shut the door with a soft click behind her and Castiel gathered up his things. He took one last glance in the mirror and took a deep steadying breath. _Alright, here goes nothing._

Castiel confidently strode down the hall on the top floor of Novak Industries. He entered conference room A and found all eyes turned towards him.

"Mr. Novak," An older gentleman with white hair stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "Zachariah, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Castiel shook his head and nodded. "Zachariah." He let go. "Let's get started."

 **-[]-**

Two hours later and a handful of bullshit goodbyes later, Castiel shut the door to the conference room leaving himself and Raphael alone. He straightened up his tie and waited expectantly for his brother.

Raphael cleared his throat. "I believe that they could be of great use to us Castiel."

The young CEO mulled over the meeting they had just had. Sure, they could easily go into the Meta Angel firm and help them with all the issues they were having, but forming a partnership after that? He furrowed his eyebrows. Something about Zachariah didn't' sit right with him. "I don't know, Raphael. You didn't feel as though their CEO seemed… shifty?"

Raphael frowned. "Listen Castiel, I know that you think you have a 'gift'." He held up his fingers with air quotations. "But your judgement has been wrong before." Castiel glowered. Leave it up to Raphael to point out all his shortcomings. "More than once." He added. "I just think it would be in the company's best interest to consider what Meta Angel could mean for us."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "Raphael, I cannot juggle starting this company in Kansas as well as consulting with Meta Angel-,"

"I'll do it." He interrupted eagerly. He cleared his throat. "I will consult for them."

Castiel conceded, "Fine, but I will be checking in."

Raphael glared. "Fine." He swept away from the conference room slamming the door behind him.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. Of course, things were always tense between Raphael and him. The eldest Novak had become increasingly bitter at his little brother. Which, Castiel could admit was completely understandable considering that their father had chosen to hand his company over to him instead of Raphael.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

" _Cassie dearest,"_ He rolled his eyes.

"Balthazar…"

" _Are you almost done at that awful job of yours. I think we should get a drink tonight to celebrate your first night in Kansas! I've met the most interesting man today – he owns the only club in town and has put us on his VIP list."_

Castiel sighed. "Balthazar, I would rather stay home and unpack-,"

" _One drink Castiel."_

He stared at the door, his frustration growing when he thought of Raphael.

"One drink."

 **-[]-**

Castiel Novak did not get inebriated

He didn't know how many times he had told this to his brothers, but they didn't feel the need to listen. It didn't matter what type of alcohol; the point was simple. Alcohol prompted Castiel to do things he normally wouldn't do. _Five_ things to be exact, and five different types of alcohol. Whiskey provoked Castiel to confess his feelings. Beer made him friendly and in some cases flirty. Tequila made him take his clothes off. Wine made him deeply reflect every life decision he had ever made and vodka… well vodka made him a clingy needy mess.

And yet here he was.

Thursday night at 3AM or rather Friday morning at 3AM, Castiel found himself stumbling back into the diner with Balthazar tripping over him as well breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Cassie…" He snickered. "I can't… can't believe how many people lost their shit over you tonight…" He muffled a laugh again and stood up straight, mustering up a serious face. "Mr. Castiel Novak. Billionaire." He bowed. "It is an h-h-h-onor…pffff-," He broke into another fit of laughter and Castiel followed.

"I tried to tell you Balthazar that I would have much rather stayed home tonight. I am not one for crowds." He tried to reprimand his older brother, but found that his smile gave him away. As socially inept as Castiel seemed to be, he couldn't help but have a major soft spot for most of his brothers. Sure, it made him a sap, but he really couldn't help it.

He locked the door to the diner behind him and started for the kitchen. Food. He needed food.

"Still, I can't believe all those women and even some men threw themselves at you and you completely ignored all of them!" Balthazar followed him into the kitchen waiting for an answer. He threw himself onto the counter top as Castiel rifled through the refrigerator.

"They only 'threw themselves at me' as you so crudely put it because I'm Castiel Novak, _billionaire._ " He pulled out a handful of ingredients and made his way to the pantry. "I am not really into someone who is after my money."

Balthazar was standing at the music control system right on the inside of the kitchen door, putting on one of Gabriel's recent playlist over the loud speakers. "I'm just saying," He returned to his spot on the kitchen counter. "You could have had a one-night stand. I would have slept down here for you, love."

Castiel snorted. "One-night stands are not really my thing Balthazar." He cleared his throat trying his best to concentrate despite how drunk he seemed to be on his task at hand. He began putting all the ingredients into a giant mixing bowl. "Unlike you, I do not feel the need to try and bed everything that moves."

Balthazar rolled his eyes and held up his phone scrolling through different screens. "At least I have a sex life Cassie, when was the last time you got laid?" He looked over pointedly at his younger brother. "Or even had a relationship?"

Castiel shrugged as he went to work on four pie crusts. "I am not one for relationships. You know as well as I do, that my position at Novak Industries is demanding."

Balthazar snorted. "Yeah that stupid company has forced you to give up pretty much everything that actually makes you happy." Castiel said nothing. Even if a part of him felt that what his older brother said was true, he refused to let himself believe it. Acknowledging it would only be confirming the fact that Castiel was indeed miserable. "When was the last time you picked up a guitar, mate?" Balthazar's voice was small.

Castiel froze his movements. "Balthazar…" He chided wearily.

His older brother pressed on. "Come on Cassie! It used to be the five of us- _Perdition !"_ He said dramatically. Castiel rolled his eyes and flipped on two of Gabriel's ovens. He leaned with his back against the stove staring pointedly at his brother. "Gabriel used to kill it on the drums, Lucifer used to shred on back up guitar," He waved his hands animatedly. "Not to mention his screams were _incredible!_ "

"Balthazar-,"

"I didn't think I was too bad on bass myself. And you Castiel," He playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You've got some pipes kiddo! Trust me. I know mate, it's what I do for a living."

Castiel felt the corners of his lips turn up slightly and knew it was giving him away. "My pipes are of no importance Balthazar. My career lies with Novak Industries."

He turned away and put the pies he had made into the ovens and set the timer for 40 minutes. "Cassie?"

"Hm?" He stood up and turned to Balthazar.

"Why do you always make pie when you're trying to sober up?"

Castiel chuckled and felt himself blush. "It is the only thing I know how to make and if I start making it, it forces me to concentrate and start to sober up."

Balthazar clasped a hand on Castiels' shoulder. "I still think you should consider playing guitar again. I saw that you brought it with you." It was rare to see such a light and soft smile on his older brother's face. "You gotta do what makes you happy." His hand fell to his side. "I'm going to try to sleep this off. Think about it Castiel. Really."

Balthazar turned away and the younger Novak waited until he heard his bedroom door shut. He glanced at the timer... _20 minutes_ … He jogged up the steps and into his room, carefully shutting the door behind him. He glanced around at the opened suitcases, the haphazardly made bed and the guitar case leaning against the corner. He ran a hand through his hair. He rushed forward grabbing the guitar case and threw it open. He pulled out his black acoustic guitar and ran his fingers over the strings tentatively. He hadn't touched his guitar in a few months… He looked back into his case and noticed his leather-bound notebook that he kept all his thoughts or potential lyrics in.

He placed his guitar on his lap and sat at the foot of his bed, his knees pulled up and began strumming the few minor chords he'd had stuck in his head for the past two weeks. He quietly sang a few lyrics…

" _And my secrets are burning a hole through my heart and my bones catch a fever. When it cuts you this deep, it's hard to find a way to breathe…"_

He absentmindedly strummed a few more chords and let his mind wander. He missed this… After a few more minutes he placed his guitar back in its case and began stripping off his navy suit. He had ten more minutes till the pies were done, enough time for him to squeeze a shower in before he'd head back to the office. He started mentally scolding himself for picking up his guitar in the first place.

He was Castiel Novak, CEO of Novak Industries.

Not Castiel Novak, the Soldier, lead singer of Perdition.

Not anymore.


	5. Thank God it's Friday - or - Sunday

_Author's Note: Songs I use are Underlined, chapter titles in bold. Revision 4-15-2018_

Katy Perry – Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)

 **Thank God it's Friday – or – Sunday**

"Balthazar, no. I'm not going out with you again. Wasn't Thursday enough?"

Sunday afternoon, Castiel found himself sitting cross-legged on the couch rereading _The Hobbit_ for the dozenth time. He had spent all of Saturday rearranging the apartment furniture, unpacking his things, going on a Target supply run, sending Balthazar to go grocery shopping – unsurprised to have him comeback with only alcohol – and then having to go on a grocery run himself.

So now, here they were _again_ at, he glanced at his watch - **3:48PM** \- and for the second time that weekend Balthazar was trying to get Castiel out to Club Purgatoryt.

"Come on Caaasssiiiieee!" Balthazar whined.

Castiel closed his book and rested it on his lap. "It's Cas-tiel." He corrected him as though he were talking to a child. "Besides, I have told you before. I already went out with you this weekend and I would prefer not to go again. I have work tomorrow morning."

His older brother smirked. "Oh alright then, what say we drink here, mate?"

Castiel frowned. "Drinking here doesn't change the fact that I have to work tomorrow."

"What if we start drinking right now?" Balthazar asked eagerly. "We start drinking now, and then tonight you can get to bed early and be fine for work tomorrow!" He plopped down on the chair beside the couch. "I'll even invite some friends over!"

The younger Novak narrowed his eyes. "Friends? You've only been here for a week Balthazar-,"

"Well Cassie, dearest, not everyone is as socially inept as you."

Castiel waved his hand impatiently and opened his book again. "Invite whoever you'd like Balthazar, but I will not be participating in your… activities."

Balthazar shrugged. "Suit yourself, Cassie."

 **-[]-**

Castiel Novak did not get inebriated

He didn't know how many times he had told this to his brothers, but they didn't feel the need to listen. It didn't matter what type of alcohol; the point was simple. Alcohol prompted Castiel to do things he normally wouldn't do. _Five_ things to be exact, and five different types of alcohol. Whiskey provoked Castiel to confess his feelings. Beer made him friendly and in some cases flirty. Tequila made him take his clothes off. Wine made him deeply reflect every life decision he had ever made and vodka… well vodka made him a clingy needy mess-

Wait a minute-

He'd been through this already this week. He looked down at his hand and found that he was clutching a glass of Sea Breeze. His throat was dry and he took an instinctive drink from the glass in his hand suddenly aware that he couldn't even taste the liquid at this point. He looked up taking in his surroundings. He was standing at the bar. He glanced straight ahead and noticed the sitting area he had just left. Balthazar was sitting beside a rugged southerner… Augh. What was his name again…?

Benny! Right. He owned Purgatory. His eyes travelled further to a young man, hardly twenty-one… one of the young interns at Novak Industries… Alfie. He narrowed his eyes noticing that he was wearing a Designated Driver's sign around his neck as well as a small Asian intern… Mm… umm… Kevin! There were a couple more people in the small sitting area but Castiel couldn't even begin to figure who the hell they were. He smiled to himself. But that didn't matter because Castiel had his beautiful and reliable glass of Sea Breeze.

He looked down at his drink smiling happily. Was it wrong to tell a drink that you loved it? He furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, probably very wrong.

He blinked a couple of times and suddenly the loud terrible music flooded through his ear drums. He carried his drink towards his friends glancing over at the stage. A large man was standing on stage singing a ballad. Castiel cringed, taking a seat beside his brother. "How we feeling, Cassie?" His brother shouted over the loud music.

Castiel shrugged. "It is quite the place here." He leaned over his brother to Benny. "However, do you often have such terrible performers?" He inquired.

Balthazar pushed him back. "God little brother, tell him what you _really_ think."

Castiel raised a confused eyebrow. "I-I thought I just did. Perhaps, I didn't make myself clear?" He sent a questioning look at Benny.

The southerner let out a loud deep laugh. "It's alright brotha'." He gestured towards the stage with his whiskey in his hand. "It's a Sunday and business is always slow on Sundays." He shrugged and took a drink. "So, we do Karaoke night!"

Balthazar nudged his younger brother. "What do you think Cassie? Fancy some good karaoke?"

Castiel shook his head violently. Immediately regretting the action as his head started to spin. He sat back to steady himself, setting his drink beside him. He was suddenly aware of just how hot it was in here. He gave Balthazar what he hoped was a steady and pointed look. "Balthazar, you know that I cannot sing."

He turned away hoping to end the conversation as he watched a girl come up on stage and begin singing. Castiel briefly closed his eyes, hoping to drown out her obnoxious voice. Nothing was worse than some skank singing an annoying Ke$ha song. The young Novak felt himself being swallowed in his own skin. He knew he was being judgmental… then again-

He opened his eyes noticing that the dark-haired woman had now begun dancing around stage. He flinched as her voice fell flat and she attempted to move her body to the beat. He crinkled his nose in disgust. He was only being an asshole because he knew he could do better. He finished off his Sea Breeze. "Castiel!" His brother shouted beside him. He lifted up a small glass. "Tequila shot?"

"Yes." He answered gruffly.

He was in this deep, why the hell not? He grabbed the glass and tipped it back letting the clear liquid burn his throat on the way down. The young Novak felt himself overheat instantly. He pulled up his right sleeve, making sure to leave the left one down. The girl on stage with her black crop top and her too tiny skirt belted out one last note before sashaying off the stage getting a few catcalls from guys at the bar or on the dance floor. Castiel stood up, reaching out and taking the shot out of Alfie's hand and tipping it back for a little extra confidence and striding up to the stage. If she was going to sing some annoying slutty song, Castiel might as well show her how to do it right.

 **-[]-**

Five minutes later Castiel was standing on stage. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and knew that it must be a drunken mess. He pushed the right sleeve of his gray sweatshirt up again to try and cool down. He wiped his sweaty hands on his dark ripped jeans and shuffled uncomfortably in his Converse... He heard a loud whistle and cheer recognizing Balthazar instantly and he couldn't help but laugh into the handheld mic. The music started up and he heard a light chuckle from the crowd and knew that it would be strange to hear his deep gravelly voice sing this song.

" _There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head.  
Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool.  
I smell like a mini bar, DJ's passed out in the yard.  
Barbie's on the barbecue, this a hickey or a bruise?"_

Any nerves that he had disappeared, and he started moving around the stage effortlessly.

" _Pictures of last night, ended up online-  
I'm screwed! Oh well!"_

Castiel confidently made his way off the stage and into the dancing crowd.

" _It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled."_ He winked at someone as he walked by. _"Damn."_

He was in the center of the dancefloor and people had backed up to give him some room.

" _Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot."_ He again locked eyes with a stranger. _"Last Friday night yeah, we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard."_

He sauntered through the crowd and closer to the VIP area where his friends were. _"Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois."_ He pulled Balthazar and Benny to their feet and the rest of his friends joined him towards the dance floor. _"Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law always say we're gonna sto-op, whoah-oh-oah!"_

He threw his hand up over his head dancing to the music as he sang. _"This Friday night, do it all again! This Friday night, do it all again!"_ The crowd around him was dancing up and down to the beat.

" _Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss.  
Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor.  
Ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest.  
Think I need a Ginger Ale, that was such an epic fail."_

He again pushed through the crowd getting closer to the bar.

" _Pictures of last night, ended up online, I'm screwed! – Oh Well! It's a blacked-out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled!"_ Benny helped Castiel up onto a barstool and onto the actual bar itself. Castiel flashed a smile his way. _"Damn."_

He leaned forward as he drew into the chorus, encouraging the crowd to sing with him.

" _Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night, yeah we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard!" _He walked from one end of the bar to the other. _"Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois, Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op, whoah-oh-oah"_

He leapt off the bar and made his way back to the stage turning back to sing to the crowd as he did. _"This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night, do it all again. This Friday night!"_

He could feel the rush of adrenaline as he started jumping up and down on stage encouraging the crowd to start chanting with him. " _T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F…."_ The crowd was getting louder and louder and then suddenly the saxophone sounded. Castiel let his hips sway and his body roll to the music. The mic was still clutched tightly in his right hand and he felt a breeze as his sweater rode up, exposing his hips. There was a blast and glitter shot out all around the stage and dance floor. He threw his hands up over his head losing himself in the music when finally, the chorus rolled around one more time.

" _Last Friday night, yeah, we danced on table tops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, yeah, we maxed out credit cards and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark then had a ménage a trois."_ He came down from his adrenaline rush and sang the last few lines. _"Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op whoah-oh-oah. This Friday night, do it all again!"_

The music faded out and the crowd went wild. He stepped off the stage and found a horde of people surrounding him. They were all swarming around his right arm and he ignored them, too blissfully drunk to care whatever it was that they were doing. "Castiel!" He looked up and found Benny bolting towards him. "That was amazing brotha! I've never seen my club so alive!" He pulled Castiel away from the crowd and a disappointed huff resounded.

Balthazar was at his side instantly when they reached the VIP. "Cassie! That was amazing!"

Castiel gave him a smug look. "It was, wasn't it?" He ran a hand through his hair feeling suddenly invigorated. He glanced down at his watch. **8:23PM**. "Let's do something-something crazy!" He declared. He looked at his brother. "What do you think?"

Balthazar gave him a wild look. "Yes! Yes we should!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I've got an idea." He took a sharpie out of Benny's front pocket and rushed to small table grabbing a napkin. He looked concentrated as he jotted down some messy writing on a paper dinner napkin. As Castiel waited for him to finish, several people came up to compliment him on his performance. After a few minutes Balthazar turned to look at Castiel thrusting out the napkin triumphantly. "You, Castiel, are going to do everything in that song."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, holding up the napkin to try and read it in the dim lighting. House music was pumping through his ears as he tried to make out Balthazar's messy writing.

 _-wake up with a stranger  
-cover your room in glitter  
-put pink flamingos in Gabe's pool  
-barbecue a Barbie  
-get the DJ drunk  
-get a hickey or a bruise  
-dance on tabletops  
-take shots  
-kiss a stranger  
-max out a credit card  
-get kicked out of a bar  
-streak in the park  
-go skinny dipping  
-have a ménage a trois  
-break the law  
-connect the dots  
-get your car towed  
-break a chandelier  
-rip your party outfit  
-get arrested_

Castiel looked up and glared at his brother. "Half of these don't even make sense." He reasoned.

Balthazar laughed. "Well we can cross out two of them ( _dance on table tops & take shots)_." He raised his eyebrows. "You up for a challenge?"

Castiel smirked. "Yes."

On their way out Castiel slid over the bar grabbing a bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The bartender protested. "Hey! Get back here. I'll have you arrested!" He made a grab for Castiel and he ducked, laughing excitedly. "Get the hell out of this bar!"

They rushed into the open night air, all of them gasping for breath. Balthazar pulled the list out of his pocket crossing off two more. _(Break the law & Get kicked out of the bar). _"What do you say we finish the rest of this list fellas?"

The guys cheered and Castiel nodded. "Yes. Let's do it!" _  
_


	6. Never Again

_Author's Note: Revision 5/9/2018_

This Wild Life – Bound to Break

 _-wake up with a stranger  
-cover your room in glitter  
-put pink flamingos in Gabe's pool  
-barbecue a Barbie  
-get the DJ drunk  
-get a hickey or a bruise  
-kiss a stranger  
-max out a credit card  
-streak in the park  
-go skinny dipping  
-have a ménage a trois  
-connect the dots  
-get your car towed  
-break a chandelier  
-rip your party outfit  
-get arrested_

 **Never Again**

"You fellas are insane!"

"Shut up Benny! You're doing this with us, mate!"

"Balthazar, I am uncertain of this next activity."

"That just means you haven't had enough to drink, Cassie. Alfie be a dear and hand my brother that bottle of Jack Daniels." Castiel took the bottle, unscrewed the top and tossed it to Alfie taking a quick drink mechanically and handing it back to him.

"Right then." He glanced over at Balthazar and nodded his head.

Balthazar nodded back. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Benny, Balthazar, and Castiel lined up. "3…2…1-," They shed the last of their clothing and bolted down the stretch of grass beside the playground at the park, screaming and laughing excitedly. Kevin had his cell phone held out as far as he could reach and kept a careful hand over his eyes so as not to see anything he didn't want to.

Alfie doubled over laughing beside him. "I just saw my boss's really white ass!" ( _Streaking in the park)_

 **-[]-**

An hour later Castiel, Balthazar, Benny, Alfie, Kevin and the newly acquired Ash, part time DJ at Purgatory were sitting on Gabriel and Sam's back porch. Castiel was taking the time to carefully place several Barbies on Gabriel's barbeque before gingerly shutting the lid so as not to disturb them. ( _Barbie's on the barbeque)_. He shook his head. Perhaps it was in his best interest to quit drinking alcohol.

"Alright then, Cassie? You ready for another one?"

The one with the mullet he now knew as Ash took a giant swig of Jack Daniels. "Skinny dipping in the pool?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he started to pull off his hoodie. "Balthazar-," His voice muffled by the sweatshirt. "I can't help but find that this is the second endeavor that has us-," His top fell to the ground and he started on his belt. "-without clothing."

Balthazar chuckled already standing in his pink and white polka-dot boxers. This time Ash was beside him and Benny was ready to do the photo proof. Castiel glanced around. "Where are the interns?"

His brother waved his hand impatiently. "They're unloading all the pink flamingos." Balthazar looked over at Ash and Castiel. "You boys ready?"

Castiel nodded. "Ready."

This time Ash counted them off. "3…2…1…" For the second time that night Castiel found himself completely naked. "Jump!" He took a gigantic breath and dove into the water letting the lukewarm water engulf him. He swam from the deep end to the shallow end and resurfaced inhaling deeply.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. Balthazar surfaced beside him mimicking his movements and Ash unceremoniously doggy paddled his way to them. ( _Skinny dipping in the dark)_ "Mr. Novak!" Balthazar and Castiel both turned to see Alfie clutching a handful of pink flamingos.

"Excellent!" Balthazar bobbed their way. "Toss them my way then, mate!"

"Balthazar, quiet down!"

"Oh shut up Cassie and help me maneuver these retched things." For the next twenty minutes the three of them spread out thirty pink flamingos around Gabriel's pool. Kevin fetched them some towels that they had bought from a 24 hour department store which Castiel later recalled was named Wal-Mart. ( _pink flamingos in the pool)_

 **-[]-**

At nearly midnight, Castiel finally found himself back at the diner. He was sitting on the trunk of his Mustang parked behind the restaurant. The white paint he had bought from the store as well sat open on the ground beside him. He had just finished painting angel wings on both sides of that beautiful steel blue Mustang because – after all – he _was_ the angel of Thursday. That made sense right?

Oh well, he was too intoxicated to care.

His guitar was sitting on his lap drowning out the sounds of laughter from the back door. His only source of light had been the full moon itself and the warm yellow glow from the open door and windows.

He began strumming some familiar chords. He closed his eyes feeling his heart wrench when he remembered the first time he wrote this. It was stupid really, and he knew this, but he so desperately craved his father's approval. It was the whole reason why he'd entered Novak Industries in the first place, abandoning his love for Mythology and Foreign Languages. _"You get me so worked up my ears are red hot. Pressure me to be something that I'm not. Well forget it you can't have it, I'll never fit your mold – this shit is getting old."_ He sang.

His father had been absent for the first ten years of his life, for circumstances that to this day Castiel still didn't understand, but he'd hoped that by joining Novak Industries he could at least have some sort of relationship with Chuck Novak. Unfortunately, no matter how many deals he'd made, how much money or how many companies he'd saved his father still hadn't given him the time of day. _"I try to be the one that you can count on, I fought it tooth and nail but you were just gone. So, forget it, you can't have it, I'll never be the one. I am the setting sun."_

He didn't even hear as Balthazar left the diner to stand beside him at the Mustang. " _I'm reckless and selfish. I'm feeling defenseless. Even at my best I'm still feeling like a mess. I'm not proud of who I've been. I know I've gotta grow. I live with a temper that never gets better. It's ripping me to shreds. It's still burning in my head. I'm not proud of who I've been. I know I've gotta grow."_

He opened his eyes and stopped suddenly when he noticed his older brother smiling sadly at him. He held out a glass of water and Castiel set aside the guitar accepting it with a muttered 'thank you.' He took a generous drink as Balthazar took a seat beside him. "You know Cassie, you really should consider singing again." His voice was barely above a whisper. Castiel said nothing and took another drink. Faint laughter filtered out of the kitchen. Balthazar cleared his throat. "I think it would be good for you, mate." He said as casually as he could.

Castiel sighed. "Listen Balthazar… I just don't have the time. And you know that father never approved of Perdition-,"

"Yes, but judging by that song Castiel you know that you don't belong at Novak Industries."

"But I _do._ I have the-,"

"-gift. You have the gift, I know. But I just think you should sing again." Castiel opened his mouth to protest and Balthazar continued. "I'm just saying. If anything, why don't you try doing both?" He raised an eyebrow in response and taking that as not a total 'no' Balthazar pressed on. "Hear me out! We can record an EP, play it on the radio and just go from there." Castiel looked down at the nearly empty glass in his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and Balthazar pressed his luck and continued. "We can play local shows in the Kansas area-," He held up his hands defensively when Castiel shot him a warning look. "-don't worry! We'll still do the whole disguise thing, but don't tell me it wouldn't be nice to hang up the long sleeves, put in your piercings and let the world see _The Soldier_ again."

Castiel looked over at his guitar. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it. In fact, given the terrible memories he'd left in New York, the sudden move to Kansas and yet another one of his brothers falling in love and getting married – the youngest Novak found that he felt rather empty. Like something was missing… and if he wasn't careful his skin would swallow him whole. So, without thinking he sought out the old guitar as just a way to cope which resulted in a notebook full of sad acoustic songs.

He locked eyes with Balthazar. "I'll do it."

His brother nearly dropped his glass. "You will?" He leapt off the car and pulled Castiel with him rushing up the stairs. They stumbled through their dining room, having to step over broken shards of the chandelier and Castiel wondered curiously when the hell that happened… and how? ( _Break a chandelier)_. He flicked on the light and went to his work bag rifling through papers before pulling out a contract already written up for _Perdition._

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Why did you already have this?"

Balthazar tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I had high hopes." He held out a beautiful ball point pen. "What do you say, Cassie?"

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together glancing over the contract not really reading anything. None of that mattered. He trusted Balthazar, but signing this? It could change everything. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushed down his nerves, and flipped to the last page. His brothers had all already signed. _Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel_ – Hell, even _Michael_ as their legal attorney and as their stand in manager in Balthazar's place. Determination washed over him. He bent over the nightstand and jotted down his signature. He closed the packet and passed it back to his brother. "Yes."

"Time to celebrate, Cassie! To the bar!"

"You _can't_ be serious?"

 **-[]-**

If there was anything Castiel might have hated more than suits it was alarms. He had always made sure to choose a song, or a softer noise instead of that standard relentless beeping. So this?

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

He **knew** was not his doing. He reached out finding himself further on the edge of the bed that he had anticipated causing him to unceremoniously flop to the floor with a loud

 **Thud!**

Fortunately, his hand slammed the off button the way down.

"Oomffph. Shit." His mouth groaned against the hardwood floor and he felt a layer of dust particles on his lips. "Pfff…pffff…" He sputtered out. "Augh!" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and noted the multicolored glitter. "What the hell?" He murmured and turned around taking in his surroundings. Most of his floor, furniture and bed were covered in glitter. ( _glitter all over the room)_ Including the half-naked guy in his bed – oh my god! There was a half-naked guy in his bed. ( _stranger in my bed)._

He recoiled a little _too_ quickly and clutched his head in pain. The man was laying on his stomach and Castiel stood on his tippy toes to try and see his face. A thought occurred to him. Was he _also_ naked? He threw his hands along his torso. He could feel his own skin. He looked down. Okay, well the underwear was on. That's a good sign, right? The man stirred and rolled to his side. His eyes opened, and he blinked blearily a few times before focusing on Castiel. "Hello there, brotha!" He greeted in a cheerful southern drawl.

Castiel blinked back. Well he sounded familiar… He narrowed his eyes. He just couldn't quite place it… He frowned. Well he wasn't ugly. Not really his type and Castiel was never the one-night stand type – really, but he wasn't bad looking. But then again – Castiel didn't really _feel_ like he'd engaged in…. intercourse the night before. The stranger raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Oh crap. Castiel was staring. He cleared his throat. "Oh-um, I'm sorry – did we… um-,"

And to that the stranger laughed. "No, no. We did not. Sorry buddy, we don't play on the same team." He looked up thoughtfully. "Although you _did_ kiss me, and I have to say, for my first kiss with a man it wasn't terrible." Castiel put his face in his hands blushing furiously. ( _Kiss a stranger)_ The stranger laughed. "You probably don't remember much, you did black out before the rest of us went back to the club." He placed his hands on his chest to gesture to himself. "Benny."

A lightbulb clicked and Castiel remembered that he was the owner of Purgatoy. "Right." He cleared his throat again. "Um – make yourself at home. I need to - I need to get ready for work." He clutched his head as he thundered through the apartment, pausing only to once to open Balthazar's door and berate his brother for the night before. The door swung open and he noticed an entirely different man lying in Balthazar's bed as well as a woman. ( _Have a menage a trois)_ Augh Gross. He shut the door quietly to avoid any uncomfortable conversation and continued down the hall. When he reached the bathroom he immediately turned on the water. He splashed his face with cold water and then checked his reflection. There was a bruise at the hinge of his jaw just beneath his ear. Oh no. Was that a hickey?

Wait a minute, wait a minute no. That's right. Castiel and oh geeze… what was his Asian intern's name again? Well whatever his name was, the two of them were playing keep away with Balthazar's sunglasses, resulting in a terribly timed catch by the intern – taking down the chandelier – and an angry Balthazar taking a cheap shot at Castiel's jaw. ( _Is this a hickey or a bruise)_

Oh, and he was covered in glitter. And what the hell?

He looked at his right arm which had up until this point been completely devoid of tattoos. Wait – those weren't tattoos they were… _phone numbers._

He held up his arm to the light and groaned. There must have been at least a dozen phone numbers of both men and women scrawled across his right arm. This was definitely in some way, Balthazar's doing. The shower curtain flung open and Castiel let out a _manly_ shriek. One of his interns was laying shirtless in the tub wincing against the bathroom light. "Mr. Novak, sir?"

"Alfie?"

His eyes became more alert and he flashed a sleepy grin through his puffy eyes. "Oh good sir, you're up. I've taken the liberty of calling you a work car sir to pick you up this morning."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "A work car? Alfie, I prefer to drive thank you-,"

The intern tilted his head curiously. "Yes, but sir your car has been towed."

"What?!" He asked incredulously.

Alfie heaved himself up out of the tub. "Yes, you insisted that Balthazar take your car when we returned to the club and you stayed behind. Unfortunately, Balthazar parked your vehicle by a fire hydrant and we had to take a cab home!" ( _Get your car towed)_

Castiel was startled by his intern's appearance. "Um Alfie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is that – is that a star drawn in sharpie across your torso."

"Yes sir, you and Balthazar were playing connect the dots." If it was possible Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red. "On my back you drew a bee." He turned around.

"Oh my god." ( _Connect the dots)_

Alfie's phone rang and he fumbled for it in his pant pocket. "Hello? Ash?" There was a long pause. "Oh my, I'll have a car sent for you right away! Yes, yes, goodbye." Castiel looked at him expectantly. Alfie looked down bashfully. "Apparently last night we left Ash passed out in Gabriel's backyard." Castiel blinked. "The DJ from Purgatory." _(Get the DJ drunk)_

"Of course, we did." He answered sarcastically. He was going to kill Balthazar. He thundered into his bedroom, Benny already gone and pulled on his jeans from the night before noticing the rip on the upper thigh. His jeans? Really? ( _Rip your party outfit)_

He threw open his closet and noticed his suit jackets and long sleeves gone. That couldn't be possible! He threw open his drawers and checked his bedroom floor.

Nothing.

Could he risk thundering into the diner where Balthazar undoubtedly was even with a short sleeve? He wasn't certain people would match his tattoos with the lead singer of Perdition. He was _very_ cautious about the photoshoots they'd done exposing his tattoos but at a bit of a distance and blur, but even then – the buzz about Castiel Novak, CEO of Novak Industries having a full sleeve would be just as annoying.

He growled and thundered down the steps and into the kitchen. This was all Balthazar's fault. " **Balthazar!** "

The extra cook that Gabriel had hired looked at him warily and he was grateful that the wait staff was out on the floor at the moment. He marched through the kitchen and paused at the doors. He couldn't go out there. Not without a shirt. _Dammit Balthazar…_

" **Balthazar!** Get in here **now**!" He could hear Gabriel and Balthazar giggling behind the door. " **Balthazar!"** He warned again. If that stupid arrogant asshole didn't get in here in the next five minutes he was going to –

He huffed and crossed his arms. Well he didn't know but he was going to do something.

" _Cassie Darling, why don't you come out here?"_

Castiel growled. "You know very well Balthazar that I _can't!_ Now, Get. In. Here." He stomped his foot.

" _No_!"

 _God damn immature sonofabitch._ He angrily knocked a pot off the countertop. And that was when he noticed it.

An arsenal right before his eyes. Flour. Syrup. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of cans of whipped cream. And there? There was the pie he had drunkenly made the night before. Sure, Castiel made an even more delicious pie sober, but for some reason after he'd been drinking he'd always end his bender by making a pie. He knew it made him totally and utterly bizarre, but right now, he had the upper hand. "Fine!" He shouted as he took the pie and instead placed it on the countertop. "I guess you guys don't want the pie I made last night…"

There was some scuffling on the other side of the door and a voice that Castiel didn't recognize but he felt himself involuntarily shutter at the sound. A moment later Balthazar and Gabriel stumbled through the kitchen door. Castiel grabbed for both pies, balancing them on his palms. His brothers froze. "Cassie." Gabriel swallowed. "Put. Down. The. Pie."

Castiel glared. They had a few moments of silence before Balthazar started. The youngest Novak gingerly set down the pies and instead picked up a bag of flower, slicing off the top. "Little brother, please can you-," He lunged forward – "Cassie wait-aaaaaahhh!" – and dumped the contents on both of his brothers.

He reached for the maple syrup. Gabriel threw his hands up defensively. "No, no, no! Cassie please! Don't-ahhhhhh!" He poured it over Gabriel's head. He reached for the whipped cream managing to get a decent amount all over Balthazar and that's when he reached for the pies.

Balthazar backed up. "The pie! Not the pie!" Gabriel started backing away as well. "We're sor-," They tumbled over the pots that Castiel had knocked down earlier. Balthazar desperately reached up for the pans and utensils that were strung through the center of the kitchen causing the line to tumble down on top of them. They scrambled to their feet and Castiel slammed a pie each into their torsos. He dusted off his hands and thundered up the stairs.

Castiel Novak did _not_ get drunk.

Well. Never again at least.


	7. Singer's Auto Repair Shop

_Author's Note: Revised on 5/15/2018_

 _-max out a credit card  
_

 **Singer's Auto Repair Shop**

Castiel ran a tired hand through his hair. The work car was on its way to Singer's Auto Repair shop where he had just had his beautiful precious Mustang towed, on Sam's advice that it was the best Auto Shop in the area. He shuttered when he remembered the awful paint job he had just done to his precious car…

The black Audi pulled up to the shop and Castiel exited the car and gave a futile attempt at smoothing out the front of his gray hoodie that he was sure smelled like he'd possibly washed it in whiskey. He knew he looked like a mess with a horizontal tear across the center of his thigh revealing his painfully pale skin, his beat up converse, a black beanie pulled over his head to contain his unruly hair and his hood pulled up trying to conceal as much of his face as he could. He topped of his ridiculous outfit with a pair of Ray Bans in a vain attempt to hide his bloodshot, hungover eyes. He leaned through the open passenger window. "I'll be just a moment."

"Yes, Mr. Novak."

He patted his hand on the car door and made his way to the small shop. The door above him jingled and he slouched uncomfortably. He stood for a moment inhaling the scent of grease, oil and paint. There was an older and surly man standing behind the counter shuffling through some papers. Castiel turned on his 'Novak charm' as best as his hungover state would allow and strode up to the front desk clearing his throat. "Hello-," He made a bold assumption, "Mr. Singer." The old man gave him a critical look and Castiel forced his way through. He was a successful business after all and this – this counted as business, right? "My name is Castiel Novak. Um-," He hesitated, remembering the state in which his car was dropped off. He cleared his throat. "The Mustang that was brought in early this morning. That's err. Well it's mine."

He was right to be nervous when he noticed the older mechanic's instant anger. "Ah! So that beauty is ruined because of you, is it now?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Ruined was a bit melodramatic… of course he wasn't sure about the state that Balthazar had left it in. Before Castiel could defend himself, Bobby spoke again. "Hand me your I.D." He demanded. Castiel fumbled in his front pocket, pulling out his wallet and removing his license handing it to the man in front of him. Mr. Singer started making a copy and he turned around, "Garth!"

A moment later, a small skinny kid in his early twenties emerged from behind a door. "What's up Bobby?"

Mr. Singer removed the copy of Castiel's license and handed back the original. "Got the owner of the Mustang here." The kid perked up and Castiel felt eyes on him. He fumbled to put away his ID. "Do me a favor and get Dean for me, will ya?" The kid disappeared, and he again felt the irritation from the older man. "Well I was able to take a quick look at your car this morning. From what I can see, you were running low on pretty much every fluid in your engine…" Mr. Singer waited and Castiel realized he was looking for a response.

"Right." He nodded. "I drove from New York a few days ago and I think the drive was a bit much."

"New York, huh?" Mr. Singer glared. "And you didn't think to take it in for any tune up?" Castiel said nothing. Mr. Singer began ranting about the importance of taking care of a vehicle of that age, make and model… mentioned something about the clutch, but Castiel found his body aching, and the alcohol resurfacing. He leaned forward on the desk suddenly nervous that he wouldn't be able to support his own body weight. He was only half listening. As long as they were able to fix it, Castiel didn't care what he'd have to pay. He leaned his head heavily onto his palm, eyes slipping slightly. Sure, it seemed stupid, but he loved that car. Had it all through college, bought it when it was just a piece of moving scrap metal, and worked a part time job in school to pay to have someone start to restore it. He'd have done it himself if he'd known anything about cars. He remembered parking it in an old field in Pontiac, Illinois on a particularly rough day, writing his very first song. "You didn't catch any of that, did ya, ya idjit?"

Castiel straightened up suddenly aware of how rude he was being. He cleared his throat. "Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Singer." He ran a hand over his head, pulling off his hood in the process. "Listen, I'm going to be forward with you. I am absolutely terrible with vehicles." He leaned over the countertop. His heart was pounding, and he hoped he could show his desperation. "Please, tell me you can fix it."

Mr. Singer gave him a reproachful glare and although he couldn't see Castiel's eyes, he still hoped that he could convey the fact that he would not back down. "I should confiscate that vehicle from you, son." Castiel held his breath watching Bobby rummage in a cupboard underneath him for something before pulling up a clipboard with some paperwork. Castiel scanned over the document, eyes darting back and forth to make sure he had all the information he needed. "Treating a beauty like her with such disrespect…" He chided.

Castiel looked up. "My car is a male."

Mr. Singer raised an eyebrow at him seeming to give him another once over. "Either way, ya idjit! I'll get it done." Castiel couldn't help but detect a bit of paternal warmth in his voice. "You think you could wait a day?"

Castiel nodded in response." Yes. Thank you, Mr. Singer."

Bobby waved his hand absentmindedly. "Call me by first name, kid."

Castiel couldn't help but feel the small victory at being allowed permission to use the man's first name. His stomach dropped. What _was_ his first name? "Thank you err…." He checked the top of his paperwork. **Robert Singer.** "Robert."

Castiel turned away and began walking to one of the waiting room chairs reading through the clipboard. Basic information… name… address… He was about to sit down when he heard Robert call out.

"Dean, follow me."

He looked up to once over the man that he assumed would be working on his car and he froze. He felt his stomach do several flips and his heart started pounding in his throat. He swallowed. There was a young mechanic in a dirty Metallica shirt, torn jeans, work boots and short sandy blonde hair. He couldn't see his eyes, but his profile was enough to make him squirm… the strong jaw with light stubble, the plump perfect dark pink lips… He shifted his stance and Castiel could almost feel himself melt catching sight of a pair of perfect bowlegs. His hands went slack and the clipboard fell from his fingers and onto the floor. The sound echoed loudly in the waiting room. The two mechanics snapped their attention towards him and he felt himself flush. He quickly grabbed the clipboard off the floor and turned away from them pulling up his hood.

 _Focus Castiel…_

He slouched in the nearest chair and set to the task of filling out paperwork, refusing to look up. Once he heard a door shut he relaxed and looked around the room letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. What the hell just happened?

He flew through his paperwork handing it the skinny kid from earlier… Garth. "Thank you, I'll have my assistant Alfie pick up the car tomorrow."

Garth beamed. "Not a problem sir! We'll call ya as soon as it's all fixed up."

Castiel glanced at the door the bowlegged mechanic had gone through earlier finding himself longing to see another glimpse of him. He shook his thoughts away and turned back to Garth. "Have a nice day."

 **-[]-**

"I'm sorry, I maxed out which credit card?"

Castiel was coming out of the bathroom in his office attempting to straighten out the black tie with his navy suit. Thank god he had small closet with spare suits at work. He switched the phone to speaker phone, placing it on the desk and towel drying his hair.

" _Yes sir, your blue card is maxed out."_

He chucked the towel back into the bathroom and ran a hand over his face exasperatedly. "Augh… Can you read off the purchases and dates, please?"

" _Yes sir, the purchases appeared to have been made last night…"_ Castiel rolled his eyes. _Of course…_

"And the purchases themselves?" Castiel moved to sit behind his desk, taking the phone off speaker and placing it back to his ear.

" _Um…"_ The voice seemed to be trying to stifle its amusement. _"It appears you've bought a small luxury plane sir."_

He dropped his head to the desk and groaned. "Alright." He shrugged against the desk. "I'll pay it off immediately."

" _You would like me to keep the charge then?"_

"Yes, thank you." He put the phone down and touched the screen ending the call. He moved his head so his cheek was pressed against the desk letting the cool surface relieve a bit of his headache. ( _Max out a credit card)_

His stomach rumbled and he held up his wrist checking his clock. **12:32PM.** He had hardly started working – having taken the morning to deal with his car and of course getting ready upon arriving at work, considering his long sleeves were still thawing out – but he found that he was already ready to go home. He briefly wondered just how unprofessional it would be to take a lunch break.

There was a light knocking at the office door. He lifted his head and sat up at his desk. "Come in."

Alfie's head popped through the door. "Hello, Mr. Novak." He entered the room carrying a bag. "I assumed you'd be hungry, having skipped breakfast and forgotten lunch this morning. I've picked you up a sandwich from the local deli."

Castiel's mouth started watering. "Thank you." Alfie placed the bag on the table and gave him a light smile. "Really Alfie, you've been a tremendous help the last few days."

Alfie nodded in response. "Any time, sir." He left the room.

Castiel took a bite and moaned into his sandwich. Oh yeah… that kid was getting a permanent position.


	8. Meet the Novaks

_Author's Note: Revised on 5/27/2018_

Homesick – A Day to Remember

 **Meet the Novaks**

It was Friday night when Dean pulled up to Sam and Gabriel's country home. He parked the Impala on the street and jogged up the front porch steps and pounded on the door. A moment later he was greeted with Sam's excited face.

"Dean." He said breathlessly enveloping him into a big Moose hug. He held on tightly and a wave of guilt washed over the older Winchester. Every time Sam hugged him it almost felt like he was afraid Dean would leave again.

"Alright, alright Sam. I've been here a month. Easy up. We've got seven more months until your wedding. I'm not dealing with these chick-flick moments for seven more months."

He pulled away. "Sorry, Dean. Please. Come inside." He stepped into the warm house, immediately shrugging off his leather jacket and placing it on the coat hanger beside him. He was hit with a strong scent of Pumpkin Pie when he walked further into the foyer and noticed the scented candles placed on the credenza.

"Jesus, Sammy. How very Martha Stewart of you."

His littler brother rolled his eyes. "Let me give you a tour." He gestured to the left. "This is my office." There was a little open area that held a desk with a computer and the walls were lined with bookshelves. He could hear voices to their right and Sammy ignored them and instead led Dean up the wooden stairs. "We've got a guest bathroom right here at the top of the stairs." He opened the door to his right and Dean took notice of a pristine, up to date bathroom filled with pale blues and cream colors. Sam continued down the hall and opened the next door revealing a bedroom. The walls were a plain beige with some artsy paintings along the walls without windows – no doubt Sammy's influence – as well as a large mostly empty walk in closet. "This is our guest bedroom."

"So clean Sammy…"

His little brother chuckled. "Yes, well one of us has to be. Gabe is a bit of a slob." They continued further down the hall and he opened a door on the left side this time. "This is Gabe's game room."

"Whoa…" Dean couldn't help but gawk. There was an 85-inch TV on one wall, a sectional couch large enough to seat about twelve people on the other wall as well as shelves upon shelves of videogames. There were several up to date gaming systems as well as a computer on an elaborate TV stand underneath the massive screen. "Yeah." Dean shook his head and pulled away from the sight. "No kidding… hardcore gamer, huh?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, but it's kind of fun. It's been a little out of hand with all his brothers in town."

As if on cue there was a loud wave of laughter from downstairs. "Sounds like you've had your hands full."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam continued to the last room in the hall. "This is our room." This time the room was in deep maroons and off whites. There was an elaborate bathroom with a shower big enough to fit at least four or five grown men, as well as a jacuzzi sized bath tub and Dean cringed wondering why they needed so much space.

"The place you guys got here is pretty amazing, Sammy! The law firm and diner must be doing well!"

His brother chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well yeah, that and other things." Dean was about to ask what 'other things' meant but Sammy interrupted him. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask," He started down the hall. "Did you ever find out about that mystery guy you've been obsessing over?"

Dean groaned as they headed down the stairs. "Sammy I'm **not** obsessed."

Sam halted at the bottom of the stairs and frowned. "Dean, you've been talking about 'the guy with the Mustang' all week!"

Dean scoffed. "I have not." Sam rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Jerk." He pulled Dean away from the stairs. "Come on, everyone is in the dining area."

As they approached Dean could make out muffled voices having a heated discussion.

"-did not agree to this! There's no way you can convince him otherwise, Balthazar!"

"Luci, I don't have to. He already did."

"When he was sober?" He recognized Gabriel's voice.

"Yes, when he was sober, mate! I had Michael go over the contract with him again. It's legally _binding_. He's got until the end of next week to write-,"

The three blondes snapped their heads up as the Winchesters entered. "Deano!" Gabriel was quick to come forward and envelope Dean in a bone crushing hug. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Balthazar gather up the papers and exit the room.

"Alright, alright. Too much hugging!" He pushed his brother's fiancé away from him.

"Hey Dean!" Lucifer smiled brightly at him over the table. He was wearing a gray button down accenting his pale gray eyes with lack slacks. "Good to see you again! How's the shop doing?" He pushed out of his chair and they held a brief handshake before he sat back down.

"It's good. Everyone coming in for oil changes, broken heaters and to get new tires to brace for the snowy weather coming up so we've been extra busy." Sam disappeared into the kitchen. "How about you? How much longer are you going to be in Kansas for?"

Lucifer slumped back comfortably in his chair. "Well, I've just taken a position as the new travelling lawyer for the firm, so I imagine I'll be here on and off for awhile before settling back into New York." He chuckled lightly. "As much as I'd like to be home with Abaddon and our daughter Lilith, I'm eager to start traveling again."

Sam appeared with a stack of plates and began setting the large dining room table for eight people. Dean shifted in his seat. "Need any help, Sammy?"

His little brother shook his head. "Nah, it's alright." He nodded towards Lucifer. "Luce, Gabe said and I quote, 'If Luci is gonna make us eat his disgusting salad then he better get in here and start prepping it.'" He gave an apologetic look.

Lucifer laughed. "Not a problem." He pushed his chair out and stood up. "If you'll excuse me." Sam finished placing down the plates and rushed into the kitchen for silverware.

A moment later Balthazar came thundering down the stairs and into the dining area. He was wearing a blue V neck with a pair of dark jeans. "Dean, it's always a pleasure to see you mate!" He clasped him on the shoulder with one hand, his phone in the other as his eyes flickered across the screen. Sam returned from the kitchen and started setting down the silverware. "I apologize, I've got a big interview this weekend in New York, that was just my itinerary." He put the phone back in his pocket.

Sam glanced up. "What's going on in New York?"

"One of our bands has signed another contract with us so we've got to get ready to record an album and book tour dates."

"Oh?" Sam asked absentmindedly. "Which band?"

Balthazar smirked. "Perdition."

There's a clang as the remaining silverware in Sam's hands hit the plate in front of him. Dean's mouth gaped open. "You serious?"

Balthazar chuckled. "Are you guys fans?"

"Hell, yeah we're fans!" Dean leaned forward on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Think you can get us tickets to one of their shows?"

"Of course, I can!"

"Balthazar!" Gabriel entered the dining area drying off his hands. "Can you come in here? I'm about ready for some appetizers, but Cassie would kill me if we brought out chips without your famous dip."

Balthazar stood up and waved his hand. "Of course, of course." He winked at the Winchesters. "We'll talk later, mate!"

Gabriel took the empty seat beside Balthazar. "So, Deano." He rested his chin in his hands. "We're gonna be brothers soon!" Dean groaned and let his forehead hit the table.

The doorbell rang, and Sam returned with the oldest brother beside him. "Raphael," He gestured to Dean. "You remember my older brother."

Dean didn't miss the disapproving look that Raphael gave him before holding out his hand. He was wearing a black suit with a simple white shirt and black tie. "Dean. Good to see you again." That was a lie if he ever saw one. He glanced down and noticed an expensive bottle of red wine in one hand and another tucked underneath his arm.

"Good to see you too." Also, a lie.

Raphael set the two bottles onto the table. "I hope this is alright."

Sam gave him a light smile. "Yes of course."

Gabriel beamed at his older brother. "Raphael, dearest oldest brother, how much longer do we have you for?"

Raphael shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I will be leaving on Monday morning. My work here is done, and my services are no longer required at this branch of Novak Industries." He looked down at his watch and then back to Gabriel. "Is he here yet?"

Gabriel smiled. "Cassie you mean? No not yet. Which reminds me. Sammy here is a bit of a health freak like Cassie and Luci, I was hoping you'd make that special dip to go with fruit for dessert."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yes of course. Lead the way."

Dean snorted after they'd left the room. "What's with the grumpy Ninja Turtle anyway?"

Sam chuckled as he started placing out wine glasses from a china cabinet. "He's the oldest. Gabriel says he's always been uptight."

The door to the dining room opened and Michael appeared with a broad smile on his face. He was wearing a suit as well and seemed to have come straight from work. "Sorry I didn't knock. I figured I'd been here enough to earn the right to just walk right in. I know I'm late." He shucked off his coat and loosened his tie placing it on one of the chairs at the head of the table. "Hello Dean." Dean nodded in response. "I'll start on the burgers."

He patted Sam on the shoulder and the younger Winchester flopped in the chair beside Dean letting out a tired sigh. He took a remote from his pocket and turned on a small stereo in the corner letting music flood the room. Dean instantly recognized it as a song by Perdition. "Trying to get dinner ready for eight people is a little exhausting."

Dean chuckled. "You're shaping up to be quite the house wife, aren't ya Sammy?"

Sam nudged him. "Shut up, Dean!"

 _Everything about me seemed so much different when I was young.  
I couldn't wait to take my place, five years have passed. Good god have I been gone?  
So why, I've never felt so alone in my whole life.  
Times not on my side._

Gabriel appeared and took a seat beside Sam kissing him lightly on his cheek. "Hey Samsquatch! Michael is starting on the burgers, so it shouldn't be long."

"Gabriel!" Raphael called out. "Come help us in the kitchen please." The song continued to play in the background.

Gabriel groaned and kissed Sam again. "Duty calls, Sweet Cheeks!"

Dean watched his brother's eyes follow Gabriel out of the room. A goofy and dazed grin was plastered on his face.

 _Right here, right now this is the beginning of the end.  
And I won't sing a single thing until we can get this right.  
I'm moving on, I'm moving on._

Dean cleared his throat catching his brother's attention. "He's good for you, Sammy." He shifted uncomfortably for the mildly emotional conversation he was about to have. "Gabe." He clarified. "He helps you relax and have some fun. You guys seem to really understand each other."

Sam gave Dean a sad smile. "He just gets me… We've been through a lot of the same things you know?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows in response and Sam continued. "Dead mom… absent father. All they had were each other. We know what that's like."

The dining room was suddenly filled with the voices of all the brothers. " _Hey mom, I wrote you some soft songs, and tell dad I'm just fine. We had to choose, we made our moves and now we got to go. And why's this make me so nervous? Why does everything go wrong? Why's this make me so nervous? Why does everything go wrong?"_

Dean closed his eyes almost feeling all the brothers' sadness in those lyrics. For a moment it felt like the song was written for them. The doorbell rang and there's a collective -

" **Cassie!** "

From each of the brother's in the kitchen. Sam and Dean jumped when all the brothers came barreling through the dining area and into the foyer to greet their youngest brother. " **Aaayyyyeeee!** "

And just like that the questions started firing with Lucifer first-

"Cassie, it's so great to see you. Are you eating well?"

"Luci mate, he's eating just fine. I take excellent care of him."

"You Balthazar? I'm the one whose diner he eats at every day. I'm the one feeding him."

"Gabriel, that's hardly comforting knowing that you're the one shoveling our littlest brother with food."

"Oh come on Mike. It's not like my food is poisonous!" Someone snorted. "You've got an opinion Raphy?"

"My name is _Raphael._ And I just think that your meals contain so much sugar!"

Sam and Dean shared an amused smile. The older Winchester found himself fondly remembering fussing over Sammy whenever he called from Stanford. He knew Sam took his studies seriously and he was always worried he'd forget to eat. He briefly wondered if this Cassie was of college age, or possibly high school.

" **Brothers, please.** " There was a firm and rumbling voice amidst the chatter in the hallway. No way was that voice in high school. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I am a grown man." There was a collective noise of affirmation and the shuffling of feet. All the brothers entered the room in a huddle around one individual who was trying futilely to pull himself away. "You are going to have to let me go if you want me to sit down." A muffled voice groaned out of the huddle.

One by one the brothers moved away taking seats around the table or disappearing into the kitchen revealing a mildly disheveled dark-haired man. He brushed off the shoulders of his steel gray suit and adjusted his black tie before looking up and holding out a hand to Sam. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Samuel. My name is Castiel."

 _Castiel?_ His back was turned to Dean and he furrowed his eyebrows. Why did that name sound so familiar? He stood to his feet.

"Just Sam is fine. It's a pleasure to finally meet you too. Gabriel talks about you all the time." He let go of Castiel's hand and gestured towards Dean who was standing behind him. "This is my brother, Dean."

Castiel turned around and Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat, his heart beating wildly against his chest. A pair of deep, calculating dark blue eyes locked with his and for a moment he felt for sure that he was drowning. He had black – absolutely sexed out – hair. He was wearing a fitted steel gray suit with a thin black tie flipped in the wrong direction. His pale chapped lips parted slightly, and his head tilted curiously towards Dean. The older Winchester felt his stomach flip. "Hello, Dean."

And oh my god did he want to hear his name from Castiel's lips over and over and over again...

"Castiel," And God if that didn't just roll so beautifully off the tongue. Dean held out a hand and he shuddered as their palms touched.

Realization dawned on him. "Wait a second. You're Castiel Novak."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "A-ah yeah. I am." He let go of Dean's hands uncertainly.

He turned to Gabriel. "Wait a minute your last name is Novak?"

"Yes," He looked at Sam questioningly. "Did you-did you not tell him?"

Sam gave Dean a pleading look. "I tried to tell you so many times we just kept getting interrupted."

"Sammy-,"

"Gabriel." Michael appeared in the doorway. "I was going to put the burgers on the grill. But ah-any reason why there are Barbies on your barbeque?" There was a loud groan as Castiel plopped into the empty seat directly across from Dean with his face in his hands.

Balthazar broke out into laughter.


	9. All It Takes is Twenty Minutes

_Author's Note: Revised on 6-22-2018_

 **All It Takes is Twenty Minutes**

After dinner had finished cooking and everyone was seated comfortably at the table, Dean and Sam at the heads of the table with all the dark haired Novaks on one side and the blondes on the other, Dean found his gaze inexplicably drawn to Castiel Novak. It was intriguing to watch him just… _listen_ to Michael talking. His clear blue eyes seemed so rapt with attention, hanging onto every single word... His eyes darted back and forth as if to catch something Michael might have forgotten to say with words. He tilted his head ever so curiously… realization dancing across his face, eyes crinkled in amusement and he threw his head back in laughter. Dean shook his head. Whatever Michael said must have been apparently funny. Castiel took a sip of his water to wash down his latest bite of food and smiled gently. He hesitated briefly and Dean's heart fluttered in his chest. It was like slow motion. Castiel's eyes lifted from the plate in front of him and stopped when they reached Dean's. His eyes darted back and forth and a light smirk played across his features. Dean felt the heat rise to his cheeks and instinctively looked back at his food. Dean Winchester did not blush.

"So, Dean?" He looked up and found Michael's inquisitive eyes on him. He darted briefly to Castiel and Dean was suddenly self-conscious. Had he been that obvious about staring at Castiel? "Sam has told me that you're a PI."

Dean darted his tongue over his teeth. "Well sort of. I take jobs as a PI as well as a Bounty Hunter."

"Bounty hunter?" Castiel's elbow was on the table, his fist pressed into his lips. He pulled away briefly. "How did you manage to get into bounty hunting? That's quite interesting."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Our dad was a bounty hunter when we were growing up and we moved around a lot." He shrugged. "Got used to traveling, got used to hunting people down with him so I just kept going. Turns out I sort of had a knack for it!"

Dean could almost feel Castiel's eyes drilling into his soul. "Have you always wanted to be a bounty hunter?"

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek. Had he? He knitted his eyebrows together. No one had ever asked him that. "I mean I guess so." He rubbed his lips together. He was mildly aware that everyone had stopped talking. "Have you always wanted to be part of Novak Industries?"

Michael placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Well he hasn't really had much of a choice. Castiel's got the gift-,"

Castiel waved his hand away. "Not the gift again-,"

Gabriel chuckled. "Come on, Cassie!" He ignored him looking pointedly at Sam and Dean. "Castiel can find out everything he needs to know about a person in twenty minutes."

Sam gave Castiel a bemused smile. "Twenty minutes?"

Lucifer took a big gulp of wine. "Yup!" He answered with a 'pop' at the end. "Everything he needs to know to butter them up and tear them down." He gestured his glass towards the youngest Novak. "It's kind of amazing. He makes business deals effortlessly."

Dean slumped down in his dining room chair looking pointedly at Castiel. "Really?" He shot him a playful smirk. "Everything in twenty minutes?" Castiel bit his lip and nodded. "Alright then, lay it on me." He gestured to himself challengingly. "Butter me up and tear me down." He darted his tongue between his lips briefly glancing at Castiel's beautiful pale chapped ones… _Down Winchester_. _Can't be hitting on him in front of all his brothers…_

He lifted his water cup to his lips and smiled playfully. "Doesn't work like that Mr. Winchester." And oh God, if being calling Mr. Winchester didn't do something to him.

"Yeah, Dean-O. Doesn't work if you're aware of what he's doing." Gabriel chimed in.

Raphael cleared his throat, brow furrowed and a frown on his face. "I don't know why you all encourage him. Castiel has no gift." He wrapped a hand around the cup in front of him, knuckles growing white. "Let's not forget about his inability to maintain a stable relationship and his terrible choices in significant others." He lifted his glass to his lips and an ugly smirk spread across his face. "Where was your _'remarkable'_ gift then, hm?"

Castiel still had a fist over his mouth, his elbows still resting leisurely on the table, but his eyes bore deep into Raphael's face. His expression and demeanor feigned relaxed, but his eyes flamed furiously. Lucifer scoffed. "God Raphael, quit being such a dick. Just because dad trusts the company with Castiel instead of you doesn't give you the right to bite his head off. Your beef is with dad not with our little brother."

"Be reasonable," Michael chimed in. "Castiel is most fit to run the company. He thinks just like dad." He shrugged as he refilled his wine glass half way. "Besides, he's the only one that can tolerate all of dad's bull shit."

Balthazar, who up until this point had been thumbing through his phone uninterestedly, shifted it into one hand, holding it loosely. "I don't know why you're giving Cassie shit for his past relationships. Let's talk about that cow Naomi you married-,"

"At least I can keep a relationship you stupid British slut!" He slammed his palms on the table and stood to his feet. "You just _screw_ anything that moves. You and Castiel are a mess! He can't run Novak Industries if he can't even manage a healthy personal life!" He threw his hand out towards the youngest Novak. "How could he _possibly_ ruin a relationship with _Richard Roman._ Sure, it was only a matter of time before Megan Masters ended up in rehab, but this – this was _Richard Roman!_ Do you know what kind of deal we could have made? Now the guy is on the fence about working with us at all. All because Castiel- _"_

" **Enough.** " The table fell silent. Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel. His elbow still rested on the table and his head was still sitting in the palm of his hand. His thumb was tucked underneath his chin and his index finger lifted, running up the side of his mouth. A chill ran down Dean's spine when he noticed the intense gaze directed to Raphael. His voice was low, and rumbled deep within his chest. "Raphael, if you do not like the way that I run Novak Industries, I suggest that you take it up with our father. Although I run the company, he still holds all executive power." He moved his hands folding them over the table. "I also encourage you to apologize to Samuel and Gabriel for causing a scene in their home, when they've been nothing but hospitable towards us." Balthazar sneered and froze when Castiel flicked his gaze to him. "Balthazar, I insist that you apologize to Raphael for choosing to compare Naomi to a farm animal." There was a brief pause as Raphael shot daggers at Castiel, seeming to have an internal battle.

He tore his gaze towards Sam and Gabriel, teeth gritted and uttered. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause a disturbance."

Before either of them could respond Balthazar cleared his throat. "Sorry Raph, Naomi isn't a cow."

Castiel slid out from his chair and clasped his hands together, a smile plastered across his face. "Great! Now, let's clear away these dishes and adjourn to Gabriel's game room. Last I heard Michael got his ass handed to him in Mario Kart by Lucifer."

The rest of the brothers stood to their feet and Michael protested, "I didn't get my ass handed to me! Lucifer cheated!"

There was a loud snort as Raphael stacked some plates. "Please, when we get up there I'll show you how a champion races on Rainbow Road."

 **-[]-**

A couple hours later, the Novak brothers, plus Dean and Sam, were in Gabriel's game room piled comfortably onto the couch. Raphael, Balthazar, Gabriel and Michael were currently racing while the others watched. Suit jackets and ties had long been abandoned, and dress shirts were rolled up to the elbow.

Gabriel groaned. "God dammit, Raph! Why are you so good at this?"

Raphael threw his head back and laughed, eyes still on the screen and hands still firmly gripping the controller as he took a sharp corner. "I've got kids, Gabriel."

Dean watched in disbelief as a new personality washed over the eldest Novak. Just a few hours ago he'd been sour and rude and in one swift almost empty conversation, Castiel had him smiling… _relaxing_ even. Dean shook his head slightly as he watched Raphael playfully bump shoulders with Balthazar.

 _How did Cas do that?_ He glanced around the room noticing that the youngest brother was missing. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm gonna grab another beer, you want something?"

Sam shook his head and shot Dean a quick smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." His eyes went back to the screen.

Dean made his way downstairs, trying to subtly pop his head into each room that he passed. He made it to the kitchen grabbing two beers, determined to find Castiel. After searching the rest of the house, he gave up, glancing briefly out the kitchen window that lead to the backyard. He narrowed his eyes and noticed the brother sitting on the back-porch steps, bundled in his trench coat. Dean quickly grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and threw open the back-door, spilling light onto the stairs. Castiel was leaning back against the steps, his elbows propped up at the top, one knee lifted and the other straight.

Dean took a seat beside him a couple feet away and held out one of the beers. "Thanks."

Dean just gestured towards him with his own bottle and then moved his gaze to the backyard, focusing on the pool. "So," He cleared his throat and took a drink. "What are you doing out here?"

He chanced a sideways glance as Castiel pulled out his phone, shot off a quick text and slipped it back into his pocket. He twisted the bottle in his hands. "I wanted some fresh air. I find that social situations make me uncomfortable. I like listening to the silence and watching the darkness. It's soothing." Dean blinked at him incredulously a few times. Castiel took a sip and tilted his head staring curiously at Dean. "Are you and Sam close?"

Dean was mildly taken aback by the sudden change in conversation, but accepted it happily. "Hell yeah!" He took a drink and stared out at the yard. "Like I said earlier, our dad traveled a lot for work, so it was really just Sammy and me." He shrugged noncommittally. "Made Sammy food, got him to whatever school we were at that month and earned money on the side for clothes and school supplies." He chuckled. "I was just lucky that Sammy was a little genius and didn't need help with his homework."

Castiel took a drink. "What sort of jobs?"

He thumbed the bottle absentmindedly. "Odd jobs. A lot of repair work when we traveled, worked on cars with my Uncle Bobby when we were in the area and when I got old enough, dad taught me the ins and outs of Bounty hunting." He huffed. "Liked to call it the family business." Castiel hummed in response. "How bout you, Cas? What exactly does it mean to run Novak Industries?"

An empty gaze fell over Cas's eyes. "I help those in need." He answered simply. "All those hopeless…bastards who just tried to follow their dreams and came up short." Dean blinked at the cold response. "A lot of individuals who start their own business fail, and us at Novak Industries sweep in and determine the validity of their business. If it has potential we save it, if it doesn't then we move on."

"Kinda like playing God, huh?"

He took another drink. "I suppose. We do a lot of other things as well – inventions, investments, marketing…" His voice trailed uninterestedly. "Wasn't exactly where I saw myself, but I can't complain."

"Where did you see yourself?"

He frowned. "It's of no importance. I tried to go about my own way once, but I am better suited where I'm at." He shrugged. "My brothers like to blame my father for where I am, but I think it was decided long ago – even before my mother died."

A look of empathy flashed across Dean's face before he looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Cas took a drink. "I'm sorry about yours."

"How did you-,"

"Do you like traveling?" Castiel turned his full attention to Dean again. "Being on the road all the time and such, do you find it rewarding?"

Dean blinked a couple of times trying to register the change in conversation. "I um – yeah, I enjoy it. I mean, I miss Sam and my family back home like Bobby and Ellen, but I like what I do." He smiled. "Besides, I'm hardly in the same place more than once, and I get to spend my free time at a bar playing pool or picking up a chick." He took another swig. "I tried the apple pie life. It's just not for me."

"Mmm." Castiel took another sip. "Gabriel mentioned to me that you drink too much."

Dean snapped his head to face him. "What?! I don't drink too much!" He argued defensively.

The Novak shrugged. "I think we all have our demons." He finished off his beer and placed the empty bottle beside him. "Unfortunately, mine know how to swim." He stood to his feet and dusted himself off. He reached out grasping Dean's hand firmly and pulling him up off the stairs as well. The moment his eyes fell into the moonlight Castiel froze. Dean's emerald eyes were staring deeply into his own blue ones. For an instant he was almost certain that time stood completely still. He could feel those forest green irises swallowing him whole, so many emotions in those two orbs. Anger. Bitterness. Hope. Love. Curiosity. Fear.

The intensity of Dean's eyes were so overwhelming, Castiel felt himself struggle to breathe. Suddenly everything from his past two weeks in Kansas hit him like a freight train. He was almost positive he must have spent the last few _years_ sleepwalking, digging himself in a deep hole – stuck at Novak Industries. And Dean's eyes – offered comfort, help, a way out.

The back door was flung open and instinctively Castiel ripped his hand away from Dean's. Gabriel was standing in the doorway with a disgruntled Sam standing behind him. "5-4-," Gabriel's eyes were on his phone. "-3-2-1." He looked up at Castiel. "That's time."

Castiel smirked at Dean. "You're scared to get close, but you hate being alone. You like to pretend that you don't feel anything at all, but the only way you can achieve that is through excessive amounts of alcohol. You're afraid of any success or happiness because if it gets ripped away from you it'll be harder to cope. The only constant and only person you _truly_ care about in your life is your brother Sam, and although you loved your mother, she died before you could fully understand what it was like to have one in your life. Your father," Castiel snorted. "Reminds me much of ours. You're great at bounty hunting, but I can't imagine you're truly passionate about it considering you've never been given the opportunity to even _want_ to be anything else." He raised an eyebrow. "And the constant stream of women you no doubt pick up at bars is a way for you to cope with the loneliness and still keep them at an arm's distance away."

He turned to head inside pausing briefly beside Gabriel. "Thank you both for your hospitality today." He smiled directly at Sam. "I know our family can be quite overwhelming, but you handled it well and I'm happy that Gabriel found you." He took a step and paused in the door, looking over his shoulder. "Oh and Dean?" He tossed him a chastising smile. "You _do_ drink too much." He smiled again at the engaged couple. "Thank you again for a lovely evening. If you'll excuse me I have to say goodbye to the rest of our brothers." He disappeared in the house.

Dean blinked a couple times. "What the fuck just happened?" A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Castiel Novak, might just be the most incredible man he'd ever met.


	10. Right Back At It Again

Castiel slammed the waffle maker down squeezing his blueberry batter together. If he could just write one frickin' song to get the ball rolling then that would be just friggin' peachy. He groaned. A small beep sounded and he unhinged the waffle maker pulling out the fourth blueberry waffle. He grabbed the plate, swung by the stove and grabbed two pieces of bacon and eggs as well from Gabriel's frying pan which earned him an indignant 'hey!'. He whisked into the dining area clutching both plates in his hand.

Dean looked up from his stool at the counter and flashed him a playful smirk. "Hey there, Castiel."

The CEO smiled slightly. "Hello Dean." He placed a plate in front of Dean and one in front of himself. He leaned over the counter taking a big bite from his syrup drowned waffle. "My own special blend for blueberry waffles." He announced.

Dean pushed his coffee aside and rubbed his hands together pulling the plate closer to himself. "Can't wait!" He took a bite of one of the blueberry waffles and moaned. Castiel blushed furiously at the slightly erotic sound. "Mmm… God Castiel." His eyes fluttered shut and he opened them wide to look at him. "I swear man, I thought Gabriel's cooking was the best, but Jesus Christ! If you ever wanted to quit the big bad CEO game and work at a diner, I'd go there every day."

Castiel blushed even deeper and looked down at his plate taking a bite of his eggs. "Yes, well I must say I quite enjoy a good breakfast."

Dean chuckled with his mouth full of waffles. "How are you good at _everything_?"

The low rumbling laugh that emitted from Castiel's throat was intoxicating. Over the past week of seeing Castiel Novak every morning, Dean claiming that he was too busy to go grocery shopping, he had learned two important facts:

Castiel Novak was a giant mystery, dodging most of Dean's questions

And –

Castiel Novak never laughed.

So any chance Dean got – he did everything he could to make the stoic man smile. "What do you mean how am I good at everything?"

Dean took a sip of coffee. "Well, you run an entire corporation, you're a champ at Mario Kart, you manage to keep the rowdiest bunch of brothers I've ever met under control – not to mention your kick ass skills in the kitchen." He shrugged. "Sounds to me like you're pretty much good at everything that matters anyway." He smirked up at him playfully. "So, what's the secret? How do you do it?"

Castiel smiled and took a small sip of his honey infused tea. "To be quite truthful, Gabriel and I worked together at a diner in high school."

"Really?" Castiel nodded and Dean took another gulp of coffee. "Aren't you guys like multi-trillionaires? What'd you work at a diner for?"

The Novak rolled his eyes. "I had a lot of free time." He hesitated a moment before deciding to continue. "Actually, I only _physically_ went to school for one year before I left." He frowned and cut out a piece of his waffle. "I was homeschooled in accelerated classes." He stabbed it with his fork. "Finished High School when I was sixteen. So when I wasn't homeschooling, I was working for experience."

Dean's eyes widened. "Sixteen?" Castiel nodded in response, his cheeks stuffed with breakfast. "So you really _are_ a super genius?" He felt a cold settle in the pit of his stomach. Any chance he _might_ have had with Castiel Novak was pretty much shattered at this point. What would a genius want with a bounty hunter/mechanic? He closed his eyes for a brief moment. _Don't go there Dean, Sammy would kill you. Cas is just…. A friend._ His eyes flew open. Besides, he was **GQ** 's most eligible bachelor. He was probably one hundred percent straight. "How did you feel about your parents pulling you out of school?"

Castiel shrugged noncommittally as he toyed with his food. "They didn't exactly take me out of school…" He bit his lip shyly. "I just sort of-," He cleared his throat. "-didn't go." He shot a furtive glance at Dean before scooping up more eggs and stuffing his mouth full. Dean looked at him expectantly and he swallowed a painfully large bite of food. "School was an unpleasant experience for me, so I opted out to be homeschooled instead."

Dean raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Unpleasant? How was school unpleasant? When I was in school the rich kids always had all the friends."

Castiel groaned and set his fork down. " _Yes,_ but I was in a _private_ school. Everyone _hated_ me." He was suddenly swept up in his memories. "Being the rich kid meant that nobody took you seriously. Everyone just thought I couldn't do anything for myself and insisted that I just bought my grades." He snorted. "It was ludicrous. So, I got mad and stopped going." He huffed proudly. "I figured if I could be homeschooled and graduate early and get into a better college than everyone else that they'd _have_ to admit that I wasn't buying my way anywhere." He folded his arms and turned his head away.

Dean chuckled and couldn't help but find the 25 year old billionaire's pout adorable. He shook his head. "So, did it work?"

Castiel uncrossed his arms and faltered, cheeks turning pink again. "Not exactly." He rubbed the rough stubble that glittered across his jawline sheepishly. "I think being forced alone with tutors, college professors and PhD candidates made me feel…" He swallowed and his hand fell from his face. "…trapped." He cleared his throat. "When I was seventeen I petitioned to be emancipated from my father. He was _furious._ " Dean held his breath. This was the most he'd ever gotten out of Castiel and he didn't dare move and forced his face to stay impassive to keep the man from shrinking back in on himself. "I tried to explain to him that I needed to live my own life and get out of that town and try and make my own way somewhere else." He laughed humorlessly at the memory. "And then he told me if I couldn't make it in our town, then I wouldn't make it anywhere." His lips quirked into a slight smile. "So Gabriel and I packed our bags and left." His smile grew a bit more. "And Michael, Balthazar and Lucifer left our father's company and moved into their own careers." He looked up at Dean. "And it was hard. We were completely cut off from everything." He chuckled. "Slept mostly on hardwood floors in people's living rooms until-," Realization that he'd been talking nonstop danced across his face and he stood up straighter and shifted the almost finished waffle on his plate. "Well, when you're young, life is about finding yourself I guess and well-," He shrugged. "We all ended up working for our father in some way or another. Even Gabriel caters his events." He smoothed out his suit jacket and tie.

Dean finished the last of his coffee. "And did you?"

Castiel blinked at him a couple of times. "Did I what?"

"Find yourself?"

A warm smile spread across his face. "I did." He glanced down at his sport watch. "Well, I better be off to work." He grabbed their empty plates and flashed him a bright teasing smile. "Think you'll be okay next week? Gabriel and I will both be in New York."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think I'll manage." He chuckled. "Although, I still don't understand why all of you have to go."

Castiel just shrugged. "A few times a year the Novak family has to attend conferences and shareholder meetings to maintain our authority and status. One week in New York." Dean noticed the troubled look in his eye and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Well then," He ran his free hand through his hair. "See you next week, Dean."

 **-[]-**

Wednesday afternoon Balthazar and Castiel were sitting in their hotel suite. The Brit banged his head on the table on closed his eyes. "Castiel. I think this is it."

Castiel was sitting on the couch, legs folded underneath him as he turned the page to _Slaughter House Five._ "Mm. You think what's it Balthazar?" He asked absentmindedly.

"I think I'm gonna die."

Castiel looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow. "You think you're gonna die?"

Balthazar lifted his head and swiveled on his chair to face Castiel. "Yes!" He replied earnestly. "If I listen to one more lecture, I think I might kill myself."

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned his focus back to his book. "Quit being so melodramatic. You're fine."

Balthazar snorted. "That's what you think! You know who's lecturing tomorrow?" Castiel ignored him. " _Richard Roman."_ He drew out the name. His brother's head snapped up from the pages in front of him. "Yeah! That's right Cassie **Dick** Roman." He folded his arms and slumped further into his seat. "God that guy has his own special place in hell." Castiel shifted uncomfortably and moved to respond when the sound of their hotel door clicking open caught their attention.

Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael strolled into the room carrying to-go boxes from a pizza shop in the hotel lobby. Michael held up the box excitedly. "New York style pizza! Can't go wrong with that!" Castiel glanced down at his watch noticing that it was already **9PM.**

Gabriel shook his head teasingly. "Relax Cassie, we're on vacation." He plopped down at the head of Castiel's bed and opened the box in his hand.

"I'd hardly consider this a vacation-,"

"Just shut up and eat some pizza." Whatever protests Castiel had fell as his stomach rumbled and the sudden smell of pizza overwhelmed his senses. He shrugged and plopped down at the foot of his bed, sitting cross-legged and reaching for a slice. Lucifer sat down beside him as well.

"Whoa!" Castiel withdrew his arm and blinked alarmedly at Lucifer'voice.

"What! What?" His heart started beating rapidly and he clutched his wrist.

Lucifer's mouth was still gaping open and he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "It's just been awhile since I've seen your tattoos. I forgot that you had them."

Castiel held out his arm and inspected it curiously. He was so used to wearing long sleeves, he'd almost forgotten that they were there. Lucifer took a bite of his pizza and wiped his hands on his sweatpants. "Let me see 'em again!" He took Castiel's left wrist and held it closer to him. The youngest Novak crossed his right arm over and dug into a slice of pepperoni as Lucifer inspected him. They ate in silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke again. Lucifer looked up from his arm. "Why'd you get this 'Brace for Impact' again on your forearm?"

Gabriel broke out into a fit of laughter and Castiel glared at him. "Remember when he got super drunk when he was barely twenty-one and we lost him for like 3 hours after a show?"

Michael started laughing as well. "Yes! There was that guy that had been eyeing Castiel our entire set… God what was his name again?"

Balthazar snapped his finger. "Zeke!"

Michael nodded. "Right! Right! Zeke, the tattoo artist!"

Lucifer's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! And you got 'Brace for Impact' on your forearm so that every time you got into a bar fight and you'd throw a 'bow the person had been warned." The brothers all laughed and Lucifer dropped his arm grabbing another slice of pizza. "I forget, do you have any other tattoos than your sleeve?"

Castiel swallowed his piece and scanned his arm from shoulder cap to wrist admiring the colors covering every inch of skin. Gabriel answered for him. "Well he's got the wings on his back!"

Balthazar laughed, mouth stuffed with pizza. "Don't forgeht thah beesh on hish hipsh!"

Castiel groaned as his brothers laughed at his expense for the second time that evening. His thoughts shifted to his conversation with Dean before they left. "Hey um," He tried to hunch over his pizza to ask his question as casually as he could. "Do you guys remember what it was like when we left dad?"

Michael gave him a knowing smile. "You mean packed everything in our cars and just took off for Los Angeles to 'find our dreams'?" He teased.

Lucifer laughed. "Find our dreams and hit every single bar along the way to try and get them to let us play shows there."

Michael shook his head and smiled at his twin. "I don't envy you guys, singing back up was cool for like three months, but I was much happier being your manager."

Balthazar chuckled. "We played a show every night until Castiel's voice gave out and he caught that dreadful cold."

Casitel smiled at the memory. "That's when I started writing more songs for Lucifer to scream." There was a comfortable lull in conversation as they continued eating.

Michael walked to the mini fridge and started passing out beers to his brothers. "It's crazy how we ended up back with dad, huh?" He let out a light breathless laugh. "I just never thought I'd see the day when dad had a change of heart."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at the bottle of Coke Michael had tossed him. They knew so little… Michael and Lucifer worked at their father's law firm having spent years in law school. Raphael had always loved working of Novak Industries despite his lack of skills in business. Their father created a record label for Balthazar to sign on bands and Gabriel got the start up money for his diner. The youngest Novak darted his eyes to the side. _Change of heart my ass…_

Castiel Novak had a gift. The ability to read people like an open book, to sway business deals in his favor. He was charming. Charismatic. Intelligent. Observant. Logistical. He had the ability to look at a single problem from many angles before making a decision.

So him and his father made a deal.

Castiel would come to work at Novak Industries if his brothers could follow their dreams. He never thought he'd get the chance to sing again. In fact, he'd put the idea so far out of his mind it was almost unbelievable that they were at it again.

He froze clutching the Coke in his hand. "Right back at it again…" He mumbled.

Balthazar looked up. "Oh!" He tossed his half-eaten slice of pizza in the box. "Oh! I know that look!" He scrambled across his bed and swung his feet off. "Cassie's got a song."

Gabriel paled. "He's writing a song?"

" _We left home with no kind of back up plan, and everyone we knew that we couldn't stand_ …"He muttered again. His head snapped up and he looked pointedly at Balthazar, his cerulean blue eyes were sparkling. "My guitar."


	11. Halloween Party Part 1

_Author's Note: I intended to make this longer, but I divided it into two parts because I'm not sure how to continue this Halloween party SO: Here's a little teaser for you!_

A Day to Remember: Right Back At It Again

 **Halloween Party Part 1**

"Jeez Sammy," Dean groaned. "Isn't this like textbook fiancé stuff I'm doing right now?" He grunted as he heaved a couple boxes of cheap bear into the trunk of the Impala. Sam dropped the reusable grocery bags, full of chips and dips with a 'thud' beside them.

He sighed heavily. "I know." He frowned. "But the Novak brothers will be in just in time for the Halloween party tonight." He shrugged and slammed the trunk shut. "Gabriel said Balthazar held them up doing work in the studio."

The brothers got into the car, and Dean swung into the driver's seat, with Sam ducking in right beside him. He started up the engine and an old AC/DC tape sprang to life blaring through the speakers. He threw the car in reverse and they left the grocery store parking lot, driving back to Sam and Gabriel's town home. Sam's phone chimed and he pulled it out of his pocket, his features brightening considerably. He reached out and turned the volume down earning a glare from Dean. "You mind if we turn on the radio station?" He held up his phone. "Just got a text from Gabriel," He shrugged. "He said turn it to the local radio station." His hand hovered over the knob. "Do you mind?"

Dean shrugged, eyes still on the road, his curiosity peaked. Sam fiddled with stations until he found the local one and listened patiently to the ads that streamed by. Dean's mind strayed as his eyes watched the empty country roads of Kansas. He drummed absentmindedly on the steering wheel as the fall colored tress whisked by the window. He wondered briefly just how long it would take them to set up this Halloween party when the MC's voice broke him away from his thoughts.

" _Alright listeners! We've got a_ _ **real**_ _treat for you this afternoon so listen up and listen goooood. We'll be playing this song all night long. I won't keep you waiting – here it is – four years in the making and they're_ _ **back!**_ _"_

Dean was practically buzzing with the announcer's excitement.

" _Here is_ _ **Right Back At It Again**_ _from your favorite band_ _ **Perdition**_ _!"_

Sam and Dean exchanged excited glances at each other, the younger practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Dean! Dean! Dean!" He chanted excitedly cranking up the volume in the Impala as the guitar started to sound and a loud growl of – " **We're coming out swinging!** "

The brothers started bobbing their heads to the beat as the lead singer's voice rang out.

" _Started out in the spring of 2003. Never went to school, nobody talked to me – 'cept to tell me all the things I couldn't do. Don't wanna hear about it! Got with my guys, packed into all our cars. Hit all the nearest scenes and every local bar and played a show a night 'til it made me sick!"_

 **-[]-**

Gabriel hooked his arm around Castiel and pulled him forward so they were hanging through the limo's window leading to the driver's seat. "It's our song! It's our song!" He glanced back at the rest of the Novak brother's. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" They hushed listening to Castiel's voice.

" _So here I am! I'm right back at it again! Just like I've always said 'If you're too cool for school, I ain't here to make no friends.' And I'll say, 'Hey (hey), I'm right back at it again. Just like I've always said, 'If you're too cool for school, I ain't here to make no friends.'"_

He wiggled out of Gabriel's grasp and they both slumped into the seats by the window with Gabriel drumming his finger's along Castiel's shoulder and the youngest Novak mouthing to the words.

" _We left home with no kind of back up plan, and everyone we knew that we couldn't stand said, 'If you can't make it here you won't make it there.' Don't wanna hear about it. Spent most of our time sleeping on hard wood floors, people's living room and any open doors. We played a show a night till it all made sense."_

Lucifer clasped his shoulder. "I can't believe we're back on the radio, Cassie! You did it! We're doing this." He beamed excitedly at Balthazar. "We're making an album!"

The brothers let out cheers and Balthazar sat cross legged on the seat, letting the music play in the background clasping his hands together. "So!" He stated catching everyone's attention. "Let's discuss the Halloween party tonight." The rest of the Novak brothers, sans Raphael who had chosen to stay home with his family, groaned and rolled their eyes. "Oh come on now mates-,"

Michael snorted. "You always make such a big deal over Halloween and insist that we wear ridiculous themed costumes."

Gabriel laughed. "I don't know, I like his ideas."

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you talking about the year that we were the power rangers?"

Castiel glared angrily. "Or the year that we were angels?"

Michael snorted. "Let's not forget that awful year that he made us dress as all the characters from Lord of the Rings."

Balthazar clutched his hands over his chest aghast. "And all those ideas were _brilliant_." He defended. "But I was thinking this year we could go as the Avengers!"

There was silence in the limo before a general murmur of approval. Michael nodded. "I can get on board with the Avengers."

Balthazar beamed. "Great! Our costumes have already been delivered to the flat above the diner. We can stop on the way to Gabriel's."

"Wait you already got our costumes?" The brit nodded and Lucifer continued. "Which means that you've _chosen_ our costumes for us then?"

Balthazar smirked. "Of course I have." He rolled his eyes. "I had it all figured out too, but then I remembered that _Cassie_ here-," He stared pointedly. "Can't go anywhere shirtless or in short sleeves because of his tattoos."

"I've told you Balthazar, everyone knows that the ' _Soldier_ ' has a full tattoo sleeve." He put down his hands from the air quotes. "They'd know it was me instantly."

His brother just rolled his eyes. " _Anyway_ , he diverted back to their conversation. "You all will just have to wait till we get there to see your alter-egos."

 **-[]-**

" _So here I am! I'm right back at it again! Just like I've always said 'If you're too cool for school, I ain't here to make no friends.' And I'll say, 'Hey (hey), I'm right back at it again. Just like I've always said, 'If you're too cool for school, I ain't here to make no friends.'"_

It was the sixth time that afternoon that the Winchester brothers were listening to the latest Perdition song once Sam had found it on Spotify. Guests were trickling into the home, Dean unfortunately running into quite a lot of old friends from the area causing him to retreat into the kitchen and focus on prepping the food.

"Hey Dean-O!" He whirled around from the salsa he was currently pouring into a bowl and found Garth's lanky form standing in the doorway dressed as a lanky Luke Skywalker. He laughed when he saw Dean. "Nice costume!" He complimented. "Star Lord?"

Dean laughed and gestured to his outfit with his hands. "You like?" He nodded towards the packets of dip beside him. "Come over here Garth and help me out with these chips and dips." The skinny mechanic sauntered over and helped him out, sharing pleasant conversations about the auto shop.

Sam poked his head into the kitchen, branches and leaves tangled around him for his Groot costume. "Hey! Just finished moving around the tables and chairs in the sitting area. I'm gonna put on a playlist with something more than just Perdition."

Benny's form appeared next to Dean chopping up some vegetables for the veggie platter. "You guys fans of Perdition?" He asked after Sam disappeared into the backyard.

Dean nodded. "Yup. Have you heard your new song?"

A smug look plastered onto Benny's face and pulled out his Vampire teeth. "Hell yeah! It's incredible." He glanced at Garth and lowered his voice to make sure only the two mechanics would hear him. "Actually, Balthazar called me today." He licked his lips, soaking in their eager faces. "He said Perdition is going to do what they call a 'Revelation' circuit. He said it's named after the album."

Garth burrowed his eyebrows. "Wait their new album's called Revelation?"

Benny dumped his cut up cucumbers into one of the compartments on the tray and pulled a carrot towards him. "Yup." He started cutting them into long, thin strips. "Balthazar says the album isn't finished, but they're gonna start playing shows anyway." Garth's moth gaped open in shock and the southerner continued. "Yeah, normally a band will put out an album and then go on tour, but he says they're kind of doing both at the same time." He dumped the carrots and started on the broccoli. "They're gonna release a couple singles each month, headline a show at a venue every other weekend until the album is finished." He shrugged. "I guess the band members have really demanding careers or something like that. Anyway, once the album is finished they'll release the whole thing and go on tour."

Dean shook his head excitedly, abandoning the dip. "We _gotta_ get tickets to those shows."

If it was possible, Benny's smug smile grew even wider and he set the knife down. "That's the thing brotha'," He bit his lip. "They've chosen _my_ club."

There was a beat of silence before, "What?!" They snapped their heads around to find Sam's shocked expression in the doorway.

 **-[]-**

The Novak Brothers, minus Gabriel who had a car take him to his house after picking up his costume from the diner, were walking up the driveway to the engaged couple's home. "Tell me again why I had to be The Hulk." Michael whined. "This was not exactly how I pictured this." He had his arms folded over his bare green torso shielding himself from the cold. Although it was still bright out and nearly 6PM, a pleasant 70 degrees outside, Michael still found himself shivering. "I still don't understand why I couldn't wear shoes." He glanced down at his purple shants and wiggled his toes before continuing up to the house.

"You're the Hulk because you're smart and brainy, but you've also got a bit of a temper." Castiel answered for Balthazar. "And the Hulk doesn't wear shoes." He said as an afterthought.

Lucifer chuckled and tossed his plastic hammer up in the air and catching it. "I don't know why you're complaining Mike. I think Balthazar nailed it, Thor really suits me."

"I think Loki would have been better…" Castiel grumbled under his breath as he gave a futile tug to his mask. "Balthazar, is this truly necessary?"

They stopped at the doorway and the British Novak tugged at his iron man arm. He was wearing a fitted short sleeve shirt, and pants with his power symbol on his chest and one single arm containing the gold and red metal. "Well Cassie," His hand hesitated over the doorbell. " _Someone_ has to be Mr. Mysterious all the time. You wanted to make sure your tattoos will always covered, right?" He gestured to the Captain America costume with his hand. "Covered."

Castiel picked at the spandex fabric self-consciously. "Yes, but did it have to be so… _tight_?" Balthazar rolled his eyes. "And the mask-,"

Lucifer snorted. "He's making you wear that to keep you hidden from all the single people at this party." He chuckled. "If they don't know that you're Castiel Novak, then Balthazar will have a chance at getting laid." Balthazar swatted at him and rang the doorbell.

A moment later the door flung open and Gabriel stood in the doorway dressed as Hawkeye. "There you guys are! I've been wondering what took you so long!"

Castiel plucked at his spandex trying to loosen it. "It took a little longer to paint Michael than we anticipated."


End file.
